Consequences and Actions
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.
1. Is it True?

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #1**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Joey….", I hear Pacey call from behind me. Great, what is he doing here? I have enough on my mind already and now I have to deal with Pacey? We haven't exactly been on speaking terms lately. The last time I spoke with Pacey was the night he broke up with me…at prom…in front of everyone. Talk about a heart shattering experience. I still have no idea what went wrong between the two of us. But God if I don't hate Pacey for hurting and making me cry the way that he had that night. What the hell could he possibly want from me right now?**

**" What are you doing here Pacey?", I ask in both a unpleasant and confused tone of voice. I'm bitter because of our break up and baffled by his current presence. I thought that I had made it more than clear when Pacey attempted to apologize for blowing up on me that I didn't want to hear anything that he had to say. No amount of I'm sorry or I love you will undo the pain that Pacey caused me that night, let alone the embarrassment. He had to unload his frustrations on me in front of everyone? Pacey couldn't have just pulled me aside? I cried for hours after he ended things between the two of us. To the best of my knowledge, I figured that Pacey was just as happy as I was. Apparently I was dead wrong.**

**" Is it true?", inquires Pacey with an unreadable look in his eyes. With a shake of my head, I stare up at him with a bewildered expression on my features. Is it true? What is Pacey even talking about? S what true? Could he make a little bit more sense so perhaps I knew what he was referring to? Right now I haven't even the faintest clue. …Oh my God, could he know that Dawson asked me back? Crap! Guess that I should have seen this conversation coming. It isn't as though I said yes, because I didn't. I told Dawson that I thought it would be a mistake if he and I were to get back together. Why is it any of Pacey's concern anyway? Last I checked, _he_ broke up with _me._ I don't owe him an explanation for anything anymore.**

**" Is what true?", I ponder with an arched eye brow. Sure I might know exactly what Pacey is referring to but he doesn't need to know this. I'm still not seeing how it is any of his business. His insecurities over Dawson and my friendship are what led to our relationships demise in the first place. All Pacey had to do was open up and talk to me about what was bothering him. Could he do this though? No. instead he bottled everything inside and acted as though things were great between the two of us for months when they weren't. Had I known how Pacey felt, I would have done everything that I could have to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere. I chose Pacey for a reason, because I loved him. ….In all honesty, I still do. But it would hurt too much to admit this let alone take Pacey back after what he did.**

**Walking up cautiously behind me, Pacey sits next to me on the docks," Are you…are you pregnant Jo?"**

**Taken back Pacey's question, I glance over at him in misunderstanding," Who told you that Pace?"**

**" It doesn't matter, are you?", demands Pacey in an anxious voice. His eyes never leave mine as he wait nervously for me to say something. I'm stunned silent and unable to respond at first. It doesn't matter? Yes it does! That is personal information! Not to mention the only person I confided said information to was Jen Lindly. God I cannot believe her! She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone! How could Jen say something to Pacey? He is the last person that I wanted to know! I'm not even one hundred percent sure whether I am or not. I was told it is possible to have a false positive on pregnancy tests. I'm praying to God that's all mine was.**

**" God, I knew Jen couldn't keep her mouth shut.", I snap in agitation. Standing from my seat, I pace the dock. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Jen completely tossed me to the wolves. It isn't as though I can look Pacey in the eyes and lie to him. My period is three weeks late, I bought a pregnancy test and to my shock and disbelief it came back positive. I'm terrified as hell right now. The last thing that I need is Pacey to come around asking questions that I don't know the answers to and stressing me out. **

**" Actually Bessie found the pregnancy kit and called me.", corrects Pacey much to my displeasure. Bessie what? Oh crap, she found the kit? She knows?! I'm so dead when I go home. If Bessie doesn't kill me, Bodie will for certain. What the hell am I supposed to do now? No one was supposed to find out. It was supposed to just be between Jen and I. I wanted things that way because I didn't want to see the panic in Pacey's eyes, hear the lectures and yelling from Bess and Bodie or the whispers and gossip from just about everyone else. This day just shot straight to hell. What the hell am I supposed to tell Pacey?**

**" She is always snooping through my room! …I don't know if I am Pacey.", I admit with an exhausted sigh. I rub my temples in attempts to relieve the sudden head ache that has made its presence known. This is the truth, I don't know for certain. It is like Jen told me before, just because one pregnancy test came back positive doesn't mean that I'm pregnant. Those things are wrong sometimes. I can only hope that it was this time. If it isn't than I'm screwed. I have absolutely no idea what I would do if I were actually pregnant. The thought alone scares the hell out of me, Pacey and I always used protection. What could have possibly gone wrong?**

**Tired of my avoidance, Pacey turns to face me completely," Joey, how do you not know? You took a pregnancy test…didn't you?"**

**Running a shaky hand through my hair, I stare at my reflection in the creek," Obviously, but Jen said they're not always accurate. I have a doctor's appointment to find out for sure tomorrow."**

**" I'm coming with you Potter.", informs Pacey in a stern manner that causes me to meet his gaze once more. The look on his face tells me not to argue with me. That isn't his decision, it is mine! If I wanted Pacey to tag along with me to the doctors, I would have told him when I first found out. Clearly I held off from saying anything to him because I wanted to go alone! Where does Pacey get off telling me that he is coming along with me? If I wanted him there with me, I would have asked him to be!**

**" Like hell you are Witter.", I yell loudly not caring who hears me. Who does Pacey think that he is? He has no right to stand here and tell me that he's coming with me tomorrow. That isn't his decision, it is mine! Guess what, I don't want you there Pacey J. Witter! I scream in silent frustration at him. Why the hell would? Pacey ended things with me, far as I am concerned he lost the right to have a say in any of this. Whatever I decide to do pregnant or not isn't any of his business anymore. If Pacey wanted to be a part of the decision making process then he never should have broken things off between the two of us the way that he did. ….**


	2. Isn't Your decision!

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" I'm not asking you, I'm going to that doctors appointment Jo.", I state in a calm voice that lets Joey know I mean business. I know that it isn't going to be that simple. It never is with Joey. But dammit I deserve to be at that doctor's appointment with her tomorrow! If Potter actually is pregnant, that is my child that she is carrying. I have as much a right to be at that doctor office as she does. Joey can argue with me until her face turns blue, I'm going with her whether she wants me to or not.**

**" Not if I don't want you to, you're not! Pacey, you lost that privilege when you broke up with me at prom.", barks Joey before raising a defiant eyebrow in my direction. ….Ouch, she really knows how to wound a guy. Guess I kind of saw that one coming. Our parting ways was my decision; Joey never had much of a choice. I regret every single word that I said to her that night. It wasn't my intention to shatter her heart at all let alone in front of the entire senior class. When I saw Joey smiling and dancing with Dawson though, that was the last straw. Something inside me snapped and I unleashed all my bottled emotions and insecurities on her.**

**" That might be true, but I have a right to know if you're carrying my child!", I shout back in return. My gaze never leaves Joey's. We stand in silence for a few minutes waiting for the other to give in, neither of us does though. Picking a fight with Joey is the last thing that I want to do, but she isn't giving me much of a choice in the matter. If she is pregnant, I deserve to know. It really hurts that Joey attempted to keep this fact from me. I understand why she did though, I don't want to but I do. We're not together anymore; Joey probably didn't want to say anything because she was afraid of how I would react. I'm not a complete jackass though; she should know whatever  
happens I'm going to be right here beside her. …..Whether…whether Potter wants me there or not.**

**" It doesn't make a difference if I am or not Pace! It isn't like I would actually….", starts Joey heatedly before cutting her words short. It isn't like she would actually…what? Keep it? Is that what Joey was going to say? I cannot believe her right now! How could she even say a thing like that! Is she being serious right now? Would Joey really go through with that if she were pregnant? What about what I want! It is my child too if she is pregnant! Don't I get a say in the decision making process?!**

**Knowing what Joey was going to say next, I look at her in disbelief," Are you telling me that you would actually….do that?"**

**Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey brushes a strand of hair behind her ear," I don't know….maybe."**

**" No! I won't let you Potter.", I yell out in frustration before pacing back and forth. That may be an option for Joey but it isn't for me. If she is carrying my child, I'm going to do everything in my power to take care of Joey and the little guy…or girl. Do I see myself as a father at seventeen? Honestly, no I don't. These things happen though and if Joey is pregnant, this isn't something I'm going to run away from. Not now and not ever. The thought of Potter terminating a being that we made together…it is unbearable. I can only pray that she is only panicking and not thinking rationally right now.**

**" It isn't your decision, Pacey! We graduate in less than a month and I start Worthington in the fall. I am seventeen! I can't afford to have a baby, Bessie and I can barely manage to feed Alexander and ourselves. Besides, I worked way too hard for my scholarship to Worthington.", points out Joey in an freaked out manner. The look in her eyes is one of anxiety and exhaustion. Does she honestly think that she will be going through this alone? How can Joey not see by now that I want to be here and do anything that I can for her? I would never bail on her and our potential child. Whatever I have to do to make sure both the baby and her are taken care of and have food in their mouths, I'm going to do if necessary.**

**" That is what you are worried about, school? What about the fact that you could be pregnant Joey! You…you would really have that done Potter?", I question in a dejected tone. It is all that I can do not to let the tears fall that I'm holding back currently. Worthington and starting a new life beyond Capeside is more important than the potential life of our child? I'm sorry I just don't believe that Joey is that heartless. It is no secret that she's stubborn, but I know for a fact she wouldn't do anything so cold. She has to just be frightened and talking crazy nonsense right now…right? **

**Not wanting to have this conversation anymore, Joey zips up her coat and stands up," Do you really think it is something I want to do Witter? I have to think about my future which I can barely afford, let alone a baby."**

**At a loss for words, I breathe a heavy sigh," Well…where are you going Jo?"**

**" Obviously I can't go home without Bessie yelling at me. I'm going to stay at Dawson's, he invited Jen, Jack and I for a movie night.", responds Joey with a tired expression on her face. My entire body tenses up at mention of Dawson's name. He is still a sore spot for me even though Joey and I are no longer an item. I'm not a moron, I know Dawson has every intention of getting Joey back now that the two of us are no longer together. If he hasn't made his move yet, I know that it is only a matter of time before he does. The question that is killing me currently would be will Joey take him back?**

**" Should have seen that one coming.", I mutter mostly to myself as I'm slowly consumed with jealousy. The mere thought of Potter with another guy, let alone Dawson, is enough to drive me mad. Far as Joey is concerned, I have no right to give a damn. After all I am the one who ended things with her, it wasn't the other way around. Joey was happy with me and I tore her world apart and stomped on her heart. What I think now probably means nothing to her these days. Still this doesn't stop Joey from glaring up at me. crap, guess maybe I thought that a bit too loudly if she heard me. Knew that I should have kept my mouth shut, here comes round two.**

**" Is that supposed to mean something Pacey?", challenges Joey, the tone of her voice daring me to answer. Crap, there is no way out of this. If I didn't want to pick another argument with Joey, it is too late to shut up now. May as well get out everything now while I still have the chance, it was never a secret that I envied Dawson. I'm not even all that sure why. Sure they have a history together, but it isn't much of one. Ten years climbing in and out of Dawson's window and watching movies together followed by another year and half of trying to figured out whether they belonged together or not. ….Doesn't sound like much of history to me. Still, it was enough for me to feel threatened by and get in the way of my happiness and love for Joey. …. **


	3. This is why We're not together

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Nothing, just that I knew it was only a matter of time before you two got back together. I'm surprised Dawson waited this long.", responds Pacey a bitter frown and laugh. Oh he had better be kidding me right now. He is jealous that I am spending time with Dawson? Really, why? He has no right to be! Pacey broke things off with me. I was happy with him, and then he ruined things! If Pacey has a problem with my friendship with Dawson and his lack of one with me, whose fault is that? It definitely isn't mine.**

**" It is exactly that reason that we're not together anymore Pacey. You were always insecure about Dawson. Even after I chose you.", I indicate with a hint of irritation. It never seemed to matter what I said or did. Pacey always saw Dawson as a threat to our relationship. He never was one though. The only danger to Pacey and his happiness with me was himself. I chose Witter last June because I had wanted to be with him. He never could understand this though.**

**" Fair enough, tell me that I am wrong though Potter. Tell me that Dawson hasn't asked you back.", defends Pacey with an arched eye brow awaiting my response. Unsure what to say or even how to react, I open my mouth only to shut it just as quickly. I can't tell Pacey this, it would be a lie. Truth is, he is absolutely right. Last Friday before I ever bought and took the pregnancy test, Dawson did ask me if he could have a second chance. This isn't to say that I gave him one though, because I didn't! After all that we have been through together, how could Pacey ever think that I would do something like that?**

**" You're right, he did. Dawson even tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let him. I told Dawson that I thought we were better as friends because I didn't want to come between the two of you anymore than I already had. Do you want to know why Witter? Because as stupid as it sounds, there was still a small part of me that was hoping you and I would work things out.", I disclose in a modest manner, my eyes not once meeting with Pacey's. God, how I hate him right now for forcing me to confess this to him. Why right is it of Pacey's to know exactly how much I still love him? None! He tossed me aside because he was too insecure and stubborn to deal with his doubts about the two of us. Pacey never once confronted me with his concerns, had he I would have reassured him that I wasn't going anywhere without hesitation.**

**Lowering his head in shame, Pacey winces in pain at the sight of a few stray tears rolling down my cheeks," I'm sorry Joey; I didn't mean any of that."**

**Swiping at my eyes in annoyance, I give a quiet shake of my head," Yes you did! God, just leave me alone Pacey."**

**" Don't stay at Dawson's, please Joey?", I hear him all but plead as I turn to walk away. Stopping in my track, I fight back any tears that want to fall and take a deep breath. Don't stay at Dawson's? That is all he has to say to me? Not 'I miss you' or 'I still love you'? Doesn't Pacey understand that is all I want to hear from him? I want nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were between us. That isn't asking too much is it? If it were my choice, Pacey and I never would have fought and broken up to begin with. ….Unfortunately, it wasn't mine to make. Pacey made it himself and left me with a shattered heart in the process.**

**" Where exactly would you have me stay then because I am not going home tonight.", I comment with an drained look taking over my features. I know what is in store for me when I go home. Bessie going to yell and lecture me about how I should have been more careful and what am I going to do. This isn't exactly something that I want to deal with right now. Hell, I'm not even a hundred percent certain that I am pregnant. I won't know until after I go to my doctor's appointment tomorrow. If there is any chance that test was wrong, I would rather save myself the aggravation of getting into a shouting match with Bessie and Bodie.**

**" Stay with me, Joey.", offers Pacey before taking a small step toward me. I stare up at him with a look of shock and confusion. Did I really hear him correctly? Pacey wants me to stay with him? Does he even know what he is saying right now? I can't spend the night with Pacey! In case he has forgotten, we're no longer a couple! The days of me curling up in his arms on his tiny bed at Doug's place are over. They have been for almost a month. He can't honestly expect me to forget how much he hurt me and agree to stay the night with him and though none of it happened.**

**" Are you insane? No!", I all but scream in reply. Pacey doesn't get to stomp on my heart and then act as though nothing has changed between the two of us. Everything has changed! I never asked for Pacey to give up on me, he did that on his own. Hell, I had no clue he was ever unhappy in the first place! Pacey never once attempted to tell me how he felt. If he had, we would probably still be together right now! But we aren't and it is his fault. I'm sorry, but staying the night with Pacey is not an option. I would rather go home and get my ear chewed off by Bess and Bodie then sleep in the same bed as Pacey and pretend everything is alright. …..**


	4. This changes nothing

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" Why not?", I question with a disappointed sigh. There is no use in my asking this though. I already know the answer. Joey and I aren't together anymore. We haven't been for nearly a month. My privileges of having her spend the night and fall asleep in my arms are over. In a moment of frustration and insecurity, I allowed Joey to slip through my fingers. She isn't my girl anymore and probably never will be. This is a regret that I'm going to have to learn to deal with.**

**" We're not together anymore, you broke my heart Pacey.", announces Joey confirming what I already knew. She wants nothing to do with me. Can I blame her? No. If I were Potter, I would be sickened by the mere sight of me. She didn't deserve any of the harsh words that I said to her that night at prom. I'm not even all that sure why I said them. I had myself all but convinced that Joey was going to wake up one day and realize that I'm not the one she wanted to be with anymore. I let my doubts about how she felt about me get the best of me.**

**"….I know that I did.", is all I'm able to muster up in reply. Lowering my head in disgrace, I stare at the ground quietly. There is nothing that I can say. Joey is right. It isn't anyone else's fault but my own that we aren't together anymore. ….I miss her. What the hell was I thinking? I knew ending things with Joey was a mistake and I still did so anyway. I'm still in love with her; I never stopped caring about her. None of this matters any more though. The damage is already done.**

**" Look, don't worry about me Pacey. This is my problem, I'll be fine.", discloses Joey in a dismissive manner before turning to walk away. Don't worry about you? This is your problem? Not it isn't, it is ours! I scream at her silently. I slept with Potter just we did this together. She isn't in this predicament alone. Whatever happens affects me just as much as it does her. I'm not going to bail on Joey. Why the hell would I? Sure, I'm terrified as hell. Who wouldn't be? But that doesn't mean that I am just going to walk away from this.**

**Not wanting Joey to leave, I block her path," This isn't only your dilemma Joey, we're in this together. …Even if we're…you know."**

**Tensing when my hand accidently brushes hers, Joey tucks a strand of hair behind her ear," You mean that Pacey?"**

**" Of course, that baby isn't even born yet and I already love it Joey.", I answer with an encouraging smile. This seems to ease Joey's uncertainties as a smile slowly makes its way across her face as well. Did she honestly think I would let her go through all of this alone? Not a chance. Was I looking to be a father at seventeen? No. Would I run away from my responsibilities to Joey and our unborn child? Never in a million years.**

**" Thanks Pace.", mutters Joey before glancing down at her hands awkwardly. More than anything I want to pull her into my arms. She looks so frightened and alone…fragile almost. It is killing me that Joey actually thought I would abandon her in her time of need. We might not be together but that doesn't mean that I still don't care about her. It was never my intention to break things off with Joey that night at prom. Before I could think twice words that I would soon come to remorse spewed from my mouth.**

**" Hey…hey, we've got this Potter.", I comfort her as I bring my hand to her cheek gently. Pregnant or not I'm not going to leave Joey's side during this. When Bessie told me about this positive pregnancy test she'd found, I was beyond petrified. Out of the handful of times Potter and I slept together we were always careful to use some sort of protection. I didn't understand how this could happen. At first I was livid that Joey would attempt to keep this information from me, I had a right to know. Then as I calmed down and began to think things over…I realized I couldn't hold Joey at fault. She had every right to want to hide this information from me. Joey probably thought that I wouldn't have reacted well to the news.**

**" ….I'm just scared Pacey. I don't know what to do, I'm not ready or prepared to have a kid.", confesses Joey with a tired look in her eyes. She's confused and stressed out, this much is obvious. I want to calm her but I'm not sure how. I can Joey that everything is going to be alright, but it would be a lie. I don't know that for certain. All I can do is be here for her in any way that she needs me to be. We'll know more once I take Potter to the doctors tomorrow and go from there.**

**Startled when Joey walks into my arms, I hold her protectively," It will be alright Jo, come stay with me tonight. Please?", I plead taking her hand in mine. Letting out a relieved breathe when Joey makes no attempt to pull away, I hug her close. This is one thing that I have missed the most. Holding Joey is my embrace is the best feeling in the world. When I have her in my arms, nothing else matters to me but never letting her go.**

**Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey nods her head in agreement," I'll stay with you Witter. …This changes nothing Pacey."**

**" I wouldn't expect it to. …Come on Potter. ", I smirk before guiding her down the streets of Capeside. My arms never leave her waist the entire walk back to Doug's place. It almost feels like old times again between the two of us. I know that it isn't this simple though. Joey won't just take me back. While I might want to rekindle things with her, that doesn't mean the feeling is mutual. I crushed Joey; she has every right not to want to take me back. Best that I can hope is that she'll realize I made a mistake and eventually forgive me.**

**" Well it doesn't, just so we're both in agreement.", points out Joey in a firm tone. Her words sting me to the core. I didn't expect anything to change just because of a mishap such as her possibly being pregnant. Guess I can only hope that in time Joey will change her mind. I can't exactly make her take me back. She is way too stubborn. If Joey didn't want me around though, she would have made her feelings clear by now. I'm not positive what the future holds for Potter and I. But whatever happens, whether we're together or not, I'm not going to leave her side. ….**


	5. Start talking Lindley

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Next day; Bessie's pov)**_

**" Hey Bess, is Joey home?", inquires Dawson after knocking on the door. I answer with a look of confusion, she isn't with him? Joey told me that she was staying at Dawson's last night. They were supposed to be having a damn movie night! What else has she been lying to me about lately? Oh that girl is in for an earful when I see her next! Joey has a hell of a lot of explaining to do. I was cleaning her room the other day and came across a pregnancy test…it was positive too!**

**" I haven't seen her since yesterday morning.", I inform with a frown before stepping aside and letting both him and Jen inside. Joey took off shortly after breakfast and I haven't seen her since. The only time that I heard from her was last night when she called to tell me she would be spending the night at Dawson's house. I didn't want to let on that I'd known about the test let alone the results, so I said nothing. Joey wasn't about to bring it up either. I can't believe her right now. She is supposed to be the smart one in the family! Joey was accepted to Worthington for God sake, she was leaving in the fall. One night might have changed everything for her though.**

**" She never came over last night, we were going to have a movie night.", discloses with a look of concern taking over his features. Something is definitely up. Joey doesn't just bail on movie nights without an explanation. Could something have happened to her while she was on the way to his house? Oh God, what if she's hurt and in the hospital? If she were, wouldn't someone have called by now? ….No, no! I'm not going to let myself assume the worst case scenario. If I do, I'll only succeed in driving myself crazy with anxiety.**

**" That's odd, especially since she called saying that she was staying at your house.", I acknowledge before fixing alexander a bottle. If Joey had no intention of going to Dawson's last night that why would she tell me that she was? More importantly, where the hell did she stay? Jen has been awfully quiet this entire time. I'll bet anything that she knows something but doesn't want to say. Well if she does then she had better start talking and fast. I don't have time for games, it's after noon time and I haven't heard one word from Joey.**

**Sitting at the counter beside me, Jen pours herself a glass of orange juice," Why would she lie about where she was? Maybe Joey just needed to clear her head."**

**Raising an un-amused eyebrow, Dawson grabs himself a cookie," Why would Joey need to clear her head Jen?"**

**" Yeah, Jen. Why would she?", I counter before folding my arms across my chest and awaiting Jen's answer. Busted, she definitely knows something. If Jen didn't, she never would have made that statement. She and I are going to have a little chat whether she wants to or not. One way or another Jen is going to spill the damn beans about what she knows. If she thinks that she can say something to that effect and not get interrogated by me then she has another thing coming.**

**(Jen's pov)**

**" No reason, I'm just sure Joey has a lot on her mind. She and Pacey broke up not even four weeks ago, we're graduating in a month and she's going to Worthington this fall. Maybe things got a little too overwhelming for her and she just needed a night away.", I manage to quickly back pedal. By the expression on Bessie's face right now, I know that I'm a little too late. She isn't an idiot; she knows that something is up. What's worse is that Bess knows that I know what that something is. Man, I really managed to back myself into a corner this time. What the hell am I supposed to say? I can't exactly tell Bess the truth, Joey would kill me. I was sworn to secrecy.**

**" This doesn't explain why Joey didn't at least call me.", pipes in Dawson much to my displeasure. Leave it to him to make things worse for me. Of course Joey didn't call him. She probably didn't want to be bothered with his inquiries as to why she was bailing on movie night. When Joey came to me yesterday afternoon with the news, I was shocked. She didn't even attempt to sugar coat things, she just kind of blurted out that she thought she might be pregnant. I had no clue how to react, hell I still don't if I didn't see the positive test results I never would have believed Joey.**

**" Jen, lets talk. Upstairs, now. Excuse us Dawson.", urges Bessie before grasping hold of my arm and all but dragging my upstairs. Whoa, ok ouch! Could Bessie's grip on me be any tighter? She is not in a happy mood right now. I am so dead right now. She is going to want answers and I have no way to avoid her questions. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I knew coming with Dawson over here was going to be a bad idea and yet I let him convince me to come anyway! If I had only stayed at Grams' I wouldn't be in this damn situation right now.**

**Stumbling up the last few steps behind Bessie, I nearly trip over some stray toys of Alexander's," Bess, I know how to walk."**

**Shoving me into Joey's room, Bessie shuts the door behind us," Start talking Lindley. You can cut the crap too, I already know."**

**" about what? I'm sure Joey is fine. She probably just need time to herself.", I fib hoping that Bessie will believe me. Taking a minute to process what she'd just said, my face grows pail as I stammer," Wait, Joey told you? She swore me to silence, I'm shocked.", I reveal with a shake of my head. Joey made it clear that she wanted no one to know, especially Bess. She had wanted to be certain that the results weren't a false positive before she told anyone. Joey actually has a doctor's appointment today to find out exactly that. I was supposed to go with her come to think of it. I was surprised when Joey called this morning and told me that my presence was no longer needed. What could have possibly changed her mind?**

**" Joey didn't tell me anything, I found the pregnancy test while cleaning her room. I called Pacey, he has a right to know.", reports Bessie with a frustrated sigh. My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach at the mention of Pacey. She told him! Oh God, this isn't good at all. What if Pacey confronted her and things got heated? What if once Joey found out that he knew, she panicked and decided to…no, no! She wouldn't do that! Sure Joey is scared and upset right now, but she would never actually resort to a… . The thought is so unbearable that I refuse to even allow myself to think it. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Sure Pacey is probably petrified at the thought of probably being a father, but he would never suggest that Joey get an abortion. If anything he would want to do everything in his power to be there and take care of her. ….**


	6. Keep it to Yourself, Frozen in place

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Bessie's pov)**_

**Staring at the positive pregnancy test in my hands, Jen lowers her voice to a panicked whisper," You told Pacey? Why would you do that? Joey didn't want anyone to know Bessie."**

**Placing the test back in Joey's dresser, I pace the length of the room," Someone had to tell him and Joey obviously wasn't going to."**

**" Yeah but that is her decision not yours. Besides those tests aren't always accurate.", defends Jen taking a step in front of me to halt my pacing. She is right, it is Joey's decision. Unfortunately, she chose to keep this new from me. I'm her sister! Pacey has a right to know. Who is to say that Joey was ever going to say anything to him?**

**" I don't care Jen, Joey has a lot of explaining to do when she gets home.", I proclaim with a hint of irritation in my voice. Had Joey just came to me about all of this, I wouldn't have been that upset. Sure, there is a chance that she is pregnant. But that doesn't mean that Joey had to hide this fact from me. Would I have been upset if she told me? Yeah, a little but I would have gave her nothing but support. I'm still going to because she is my little sister. But this doesn't mean that I'm above kicking her ass for not coming to me when she found out to begin with.**

**" I agree, she does. But could you please not say anything to Dawson or the others? Joey is really stressed right now and doesn't want to be bothered. It should be up to her to tell the others whether she really is or not Bess.", asserts Jen with an****arched eye brow that says 'you know that I'm right'. With a slight nod of my head I breathe a weary sigh. Joey might not want anyone to know, but this isn't something that she'll be able to keep a secret forever. If she actually is expecting, it is only a matter of months before she'll begin to show. How does Joey plan to explain herself once that happens? With child or not her and I need to have a serious talk the next time that I see her. …**

_**(Meanwhile; Joey's pov)**_

**" Josephine Potter?", calls the receptionist from behind her desk. My head snaps up at the sound of my name and I take a nervous breath. This is it. I'm about to find out whether or not I'm pregnant. By the end of today's doctor appointment, my life as I know it could very well change forever. I'm scared. I'm not ready to become a mother. What the hell am I going to do? Everything was planned out. Graduation is a month away. I'm supposed to be attending Worthington this fall. I had worked so hard these last four years to get myself into an amazing school. This is all that I have ever wanted. I was finally getting out of Capeside once and for all and now I might be stuck here.**

**" That's me.", I answer in a small voice. Startled when I feel a hand grab mine and give it a light squeeze, I glance over at Pacey. He's giving me an anxious smile. Revealing an unsure one of my own, I hesitantly stand up beside him. I'm kind of glad that Pacey is here with me right now. I don't know if I would have made it through the front door to the doctor's office if he hadn't. The entire morning I had been having second thoughts about coming here; he calmed me down and talked sense into me though.**

**" Doctor Fields will see you now.", informs the receptionist before opening the waiting room door. I find myself unable to move. I'm frozen in place. Oh God, I don't know if I can do this. Once I step through that door, my future could very well change forever. I have no idea what I am going to do. Pacey made it clear last night that he doesn't support the idea of me terminating my pregnancy. Much as I want to argue with him about it being my choice…I'm not sure that is something that I could ever go through with. I knew the consequences of my actions when I slept with Pacey. If it turns out that I am expecting, this is something that I'm going to have to face head on. Unfortunately this is one problem that I can just run away from.**

**"…Aren't you going to go in Joey?", ponders Pacey from beside me when I make no effort to move. Aren't I going to go in? Yeah, when I'm ready I will. Right now I'm not. I need a minute or so to compose myself and gather my thoughts together. I'm slowly beginning to lose it. How the hell did I end up here? I'm supposed to be applying for residency at Worthington in less than a week. The future I had been dreaming of for so long is disappearing right before my eyes and there is nothing that I can do about it.**

**Regarding Pacey with a tense gaze, I play with the hem of my shirt," I'm afraid to Pacey."**

**Standing from his own seat, Pacey grasps hold of my hand," I'll come in with you then Jo."**

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" You won't leave my side?", questions Joey with a frightened glance up at me. Placing my arm around her waist, I kiss her cheek softly. This seems to ease Joey's fears. With a light nudge, I guide her through the waiting room door. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happens today, I'm going to stay by Potter's side through it all. We're in this together and she needs to understand that. If I have to constantly remind Joey? I'm fine with doing exactly that.**

**" Not even for a second Potter.", I promise in a reassuring voice. It took some time but I finally managed to convince Joey that coming here today was for the best. When she woke up this morning she was having second thoughts about going to this appointment. Joey is beyond scared and so am I. I'm not about to let her know this though, no use putting more unwanted pressure on her.**

**" Miss Potter, come in. It is wonderful to see you again. I take it this is your boyfriend?", asks Doctor Field's. My head lowers when she does. I was, I respond wordlessly in return. Our break up is still fresh on my mind. All the hurtful words I uttered to Joey that night…it is a wonder she is still speaking to me. I hate myself for the pain I caused her. What's done is done though; there is no taking back what I said. **

**" Ex-boyfriend, but yes this is Pacey.", corrects Joey without missing a beat. Ouch. It stung to hear her use that term. We aren't an item anymore though so why wouldn't she? Joey doesn't want to take me back, that much is clear with this declaration alone. Do I hold this knowledge against her? No. How could I? I'm the one who left Joey. I regret this decision every morning I wake up without her beside me. She refused to even let me hold her last night. Joey meant it when she told me her agreeing to stay the night hadn't changed anything. Who am I to assume that it would have?**

**Ignoring the sudden pang in my chest and Joey's rectification, I tentatively shake the doctor's hand," Nice to meet you doc."**

**Unable to refrain herself any longer, with an uneasy breathe Joey pries," Do you have my test results?" ….**


	7. These things Happen

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Consequences and Actions:**

**Chapter #7**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" They came in this morning, both blood and urine among with a few other tests all came back positive. You are pregnant Miss Potter.", announces doctor Fields to my disbelief. I can't believe it. This is really happening. I'm going to be a mother whether I like it or not. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Pacey made it clear that he wants to keep this child. Even if he didn't, I know for a fact that I could never go through with…that procedure.**

**" Are you certain?", I ask though I already know the answer. My life is not going to be the same. I can't pretend that this isn't happening. What about Worthington? I'm supposed to be going there in the fall. Guess that is out of the question now. I can't exactly afford to go to college if I'm expecting. Dammit! This is just my luck. I have worked so hard the last four years and now everything I had hoped for is disappearing right before my eyes. Having a baby is a huge responsibility, one I'm far from prepared for. I have no clue how to raise a child. What kind of life can I give this child at the age of seventeen?**

**" These tests are very accurate, yes. Judging from the rest of your results, your blood pressure is a little high and currently so is your heart rate. This indicates stress which isn't good for the baby.", advises doctor Fields before handing me a glass of water. With a shaky hand, I raise the glass to my lips and quickly down its contents. Clearly my heart rate is up, that's because it is pounding like a damn jackhammer. Why the hell wouldn't it be? I just found out that I'm having a child!**

**" I have a lot going on and to top it off I just found out I'm pregnant, obviously I'm more than a little strained.", I exclaim with a frustrated sigh and shake of my head. Bessie is going to kill me. I'm not sure if I can face her right now. I don't have much of a choice though. Pacey isn't going to let me hide out at Doug's place forever. Oh God I feel like I am about to throw up. How is this not a really horrible dream? If it is why the hell can't I just wake up if it were?**

**" How far along is she doc?", ponders Pacey after a minute or so of silence. This is a good question, one I would like to know the answer to as well. Pacey and I broke up a month ago. The last time that we were…together was a week or so before prom. We used all the proper protection needed to be safe. What could have possibly gone wrong? If I conceived that night, I would be approximately a little of a month.**

**" She's about a month and a half along.", discloses doctor Fields before placing my medical chart aside. A month and a half, I have been pregnant for a month and a half and only found out now? If I had known would Pacey and I still be together? Would things be different between the two of us? He never would have ended things with me had he known I was carrying his child. When Pacey came to me last night and I confirmed what Bessie had told him, he was upset but adamant that he didn't want to terminate pregnancy if I were to be. He told me that no matter what he wasn't leaving my side. Pacey has been really great about all of this. I don't know why I was afraid to say anything to him. He would never leave me to raise our baby by myself.**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" Bessie is going to kill me.", I hear Joey utter in disbelief beside me. Placing a protective arm around her, I pull her close to me. There is a chance that she is overreacting right now. I'm sure that Bessie will be a little bit upset, but I doubt she'll be all that un-understanding. How could she be? It was only a few years ago when Bess had alexander. Sure she wasn't as young as the both of us but that didn't make her anymore prepared to be a mother. Things are going to be rough but we'll make them work, we have to. I want nothing but the best for my kid and that is precisely what they're going to get.**

**" She'll understand Jo, sometimes these things just happen. Bess knows that you and I are both responsible and used protection whenever we were intimate. It isn't as though we planned for this to happen. Don't even for a second think you're in all of this alone either because you're not. I'm going to be beside you through everything. I'll come in and we will both face Bessie. I'm just as much responsible as you are after all.", I say in hopes of easing her concerns. Relieved when Joey offers me a worried smile, I give her hand a gentle squeeze once more. There we go, see? Was that so hard for her to do? I would never let Potter face Bessie by herself. I'm responsible for all of this too. Why should she face her sister alone for the consequence of both our actions?**

**Picking up her chart once more, doctor Fields hands Joey a few pamphlets," It is still early yet Miss Potter, you have a lot of options to consider."**

**Glimpsing over the various pamphlets, Joey places them aside," I'm aware of my options and honestly I'm not ready for a baby, but I also couldn't live with myself knowing I had an abortion."**

**" So that isn't something you would want to do?", acknowledges doctor Fields with a raised eyebrow in Joey's direction. While Joey was considering doing so the other day, I managed to talk her out of it. Sure, the fact that I'm going to be a father in a few short months is absolutely terrifying to me…but I could never ask Joey to do that. Besides, who knows? This could be kind of fun. I am really good with my nieces and nephews; let's not forget that Alexander loves when uncle Pacey helps babysit. So I'll have to clean up messes and change a few million diapers? I can do that no problem.**

**" Absolutely not. Like it or not we're both in this together, right Witter?", says Joey as she puts on her brave face. There she is! This is the Josephine Potter that I fell in love with, ready to tackle any obstacle that is in her way. Of course we are in this sis by side. I'm not bailing on Joey and my kid. It is like I told her last night, the little tike isn't even born yet and I'm already in love with him. I'm going to be the best father to this little guy or girl that I can be. This kid is going to grow up in a loving home, I can promise this much.**

**Smiling proudly down at Joey, I risk give her a light kiss," Of course we are Potter. You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that Joey."**

**Giving me a light slap on the back, doctor Fields hands Joey a bottle of prenatal pills," Congratulations you two make sure Joey takes this once a day and remember stress is bad for the baby. Too much can cause you to miscarriage. I'll need to see you in a few weeks for a checkup. This means that you have to take good care of her Pacey."**

**" I will, I promise doc.", I assure with a slowly going smirk. Believe it or not I'm actually happy for the first time in a long time. Josephine Potter is the mother of my child. What is there not to be excited about? I had always hoped one day that we would marry and start a family. So what if we're doing things a little backwards? At least we're not taking the easy road out and we're facing our minor setback head on like responsible adults.**

**" Thanks for everything Doctor Fields.", exclaims Joey with a relieve sigh. I notice the hints of a smile on her face. Huh, maybe Joey is finally warming up to the idea of becoming a mother. I'm glad; she is going to be great I just know it. I don't know about Joey, but I kind of can't wait to tell everyone the news. I'm certain they will all be more than a little shocked at first, but excited none the less. I'll bet just about anything that our baby is going to be just as beautiful as Joey or handsome as me.**

**" It is my pleasure. I will see the two of you in a few weeks, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me. Here is my card.", states doctor Fields before handing us a card with her office, cell and home phone numbers on it. Wow, she is truly amazing. This doctor is actually willing to help us through every step of the way until our child is born. This is sure to eliminate any remaining concerns or stress that Joey. I'm going to do whatever I have to make sure that she isn't stressed out. I don't want anything to happen to our baby. …..**


	8. Piece of My mind

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Your home Joey.", whispers Pacey into my ear. Stirring from my light sleep, I rub at my eyes tiredly. Crap, I was really hoping Pacey would have found it in his heart to let me stay another night with him. No such luck I guess. I don't to go inside; I know what is waiting for me when I do. Bessie with a look of disappointment in her eyes and a lecture, I'm not ready to face either.**

**" I'm not ready to see anyone just yet Pacey.", I reveal in an fatigued tone. One glance into my eyes and Pacey can easily see the worry behind them. Unsure what else to do, he hugs me close to him. I let out a content sigh when he presses his lips gently against my forehead. I'm not sure what is going on between the two of us and I really don't care. Together or not, it doesn't matter. I need Pacey by my side and he's promised to be there, that's all I care about.**

**" You're going to have to face them eventually Jo.", reminds Pacey with a shake of his head and a light chuckle. I know that I am but it doesn't have to be tonight. I'm tired, hungry, achy, stressed –which is not good for the baby-, frustrated, cranky and look like hell from crying all day. If I don't want to see anyone tonight, I shouldn't have to. Bessie can scream at me whenever she wants but I will be damned if it is going to be tonight.**

**" Not today though, please Pace?", I plead with him sadly. Touching my hand to his chest, I lean up to place kisses all over his face. My sad eyes and a few kisses always did the trick when Pacey and I were together. I don't see why it won't now. It is a dirty trick but if it helps me get my way? I'm alright with suckering Witter into letting me stay with him just one more night. Besides he is the one who said he'd do anything it took to keep me happy and not stressed out.**

**Giving a slow nod when I hug his arm, Pacey only smirks down at me," is this your way of asking to stay over again Potter?"**

**Peeking up at Pacey in silence, I take hold of his hand lightly," Do you mind Witter? …Could you grab me some overnight cloths?"**

**" Have I ever Potter? …Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes Jo.", vows Pacey with a goofy grin. Taking a risk, he wraps his arms around me. Momentarily startled when his lips meet mine, it isn't long before I kiss Pacey back just as eagerly. I can feel my knees turning to Jell-O, thank God I'm sitting down. Pacey still has that effect on me. Part of me thinks that he always will whether we end up together again or not. No one else has ever made me feel the way that Pacey could…no one else probably ever will.**

_**….(Inside; Pacey's pov)**_

**" Sorry Pacey, Joey still isn't home.", greets Bessie with a concerned look on her face as she opens the front door. I know that she isn't, I respond silently. This is because she's with me, has been the entire time. I wonder how they would all react if I merely blurted this out? Dawson would probably go into cardiac arrest. Jen would have a smug look on her face as if to say 'I told you so'. But something tells me Bess would through a fit and want to tare Joey a new one. She doesn't want to deal with anyone right now. Can I blame her? Honestly no. Joey is going through a hell of a lot and needs time to de-stress and unwind. This isn't asking much. Sure, everyone is sick with worry over Joey, but all they need to know right now is that she is fine.**

**" No one has heard from her and we're getting a bit concerned.", admits Jen with a huff before running a frazzled hand through her hair. Of course they are, they have to right to be too. But Joey is with me and she's fine. I'm not about to let anything bad happen to her. She'll face everyone when she is ready. Joey's safety is my number one priority.**

**" I'm actually just here to grab a few of her things. Joey is alright, don't worry.", I announce in a gruff manner before heading into the kitchen and searching around. I figure that it might be nice to bring Joey a few leftovers from home. The poor girl is probably hungry. She barely touched her breakfast this morning. It might be nice to pack a little picnic up and eat it by the docks later. It has been a while since the two of us have done something like that.**

**" Wait Joey is with you?", pipes in Dawson with a frown evident on his features. Only he would zero in on this fact. I really don't give a damn if he is jealous of this knowledge. I'm not an idiot. I know that he tried to ask Joey back a few days ago. I also know that she rejected him. Joey doesn't want to be the wedge in Dawson's and my friendship anymore, nor should she be. If he has and issue with the two of us spending time together, let him try and take it up with me. I have no problem telling Dawson that what goes on between Potter and I is none of his business.**

**Grabbing a nearby basket, I pack a few snacks and make some sandwiches," Well…yeah. Bess, I know you're probably upset and worried. Joey just needs a day or two to herself."**

**Fixing a bottle for Alexander, Bessie places it in the microwave," Joey has some nerve; I have been going insane with concern. Is she with you right now Pacey? I'm going to give her more than just a piece of my mind when I see her!"**

_**(Bessie's pov)**_

**" Give her a break Bess, Joey has a lot on her mind right now.", prompts Pacey in a steady voice. Give her a break? Joey has a lot on her mind? No crap! I know that she does but this is no excuse to lie about where she was last night and cause me this much alarm. Joey hasn't called once since she told me she would be staying at Dawson's for movie night. She never even showed up at his house! I for one would like to know where the hell she slept last night. Was she with Pacey the entire time? Are they in the midst of working things out? These are all questions that I would love to have answered among about a dozen others.**

**" I know that she does but that is no reason not to at least call me Pace.", I vent in return. He may be right but I'm not about to give him the satisfaction in knowing that he is. Fact of the matter is, Joey should have told me the truth about where she was last night. Another thing that she could have confided in me was the fact that there is a possibility she could be pregnant! If Joey had only come to me in the first place, she would have found nothing but understanding from me. I'm not saying that she still won't, but I'm going to chew her out in the process. Joey knows that she could come to me with just about anything. Why she chose to hide something this huge from me is beyond my comprehension.**

**" Is she alright at least Pace?", inquires Jen in a calm voice. To be honest this is my only concern. Sure I might be mad as hell with Joey currently, but it is only because she's my little sister and I care about her. If anything ever happened to Joey, I would never forgive myself. I know that she is scared right now; she has every reason to be. But that is why I am here in the first place isn't it? To help Joey out whenever she's in a jam? This is all I wanted to do in the first place when I first found the pregnancy test. Was I upset and a little disappointed? Yes. But Joey is my sister; I could never let her go through something as frightening as this alone.**

**" Jo is more than a little fatigued, but she is just fine Jen.", comforts Pacey with an drained smile. God, he looks like hell right now. I can only imagine Pacey's reaction when he confronted Joey with what I had told him. He was probably more than a little shocked. But if I know Pacey, he was also just as excited. Why wouldn't he be? Pacey loves kids and is amazing with them as well. Alexander is all excited when uncle Pacey comes by to help Aunt Jo Jo babysit. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he will be an attentive and great father if Joey turns out to be carrying his child. ….**


	9. Thought I heard something

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #9**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**Sitting out in Pacey's Jeep, I stare out the window at the slowly darkening creek. Checking my watch for what seems like the hundredth time, I let out a tired sigh. It has been a little over a half hour since Pacey went inside. Not wanting to deal with Bessie, I reside to waiting for his return. When another fifteen minutes passes and he still hasn't returned, an irritated groan erupts from my throat. Reluctantly opening the passenger door, I carefully step out from Pacey's Jeep. Making my way up the front porch steps, I walk silently up the stairs to my room," Pacey, all I asked you to grab was a pair of pajamas and my tooth brush. Why are you…", I stop in midsentence when I walk into my room and find it empty. Glancing around, I softly call out," Pacey?"**

**" Joey? What are you doing up here? Why didn't you stay in the Jeep? Are you ok?", investigates Pacey in a rushed manner before taking hold of my hand protectively. Glad when he pulls me into his arms, I hug him tight. I'm perfectly fine, just wondering what the hell is taking Pacey so long. All I wanted was two things. What the hell is he doing? With as long as he has taken, I could have just came in and grabbed my pajamas and tooth myself. All I want to do is get the hell out of here and fast.**

**" I'm fine, I just got tired of waiting. Can we please hurry and leave?", I urge with a sigh and kiss to Pacey's lips. This seems to ease his panic attack. Chuckling when he kisses me right back, I wrap my arms around his waist. Feeling a little playful, I nip at Pacey's bottom lip. What is going on between the two of us? The topic of getting back together has never been breached yet we're acting as though nothing has even changed between the two of us. Guess maybe the news that I'm having Pacey's child and how kind and understanding he has been about everything is making me want things to go back to the way they were more than ever. I know it won't be that simple though. Pacey shattered my heart pretty badly, I haven't forgotten this. But what is so wrong with stealing a few kisses and wanting to be held by him?**

**Watching as I quickly put together a few things and shove them into a bag, Pacey picks up my overnight bag for me," Sorry, Jo. I was interrogated. Of course, if you're ready we can go right now. Whatever you want Joey."**

**Letting out a relieved breath, I allow Pacey to guide me downstairs," I'll just be happy when we're back at…shit!"**

_**(Dawson's pov)**_

**" Joey? I thought that I heard something.", I comment as I make my way out from the back room. None other than Joey herself and Pacey are whom I run into. Don't the two of them look awfully cozy together? Staring at Pacey's hand lightly touching Joey's waist, I tense up immediately. Least now I know why she told me that we're better as friends. I'll bet anything that those two are back together. What's the matter, did Pacey finally realize what a jackass he was and beg for Joey's forgiveness?**

**" You have a lot of nerve Joey, I was in a panic of concern! What the hell were you thinking lying about where you were and not calling?!", yells Bessie in anger and agitation from behind me. Guess she must have heard all the commotion and came to see what was going on. Bess has every right to scream and holler at Joey. She did lie to her; she never came over last night. Jen, Jack and I waited an hour and a half for her. We even called Bessie to see if by chance she came home to wash up and hadn't left yet. No had seen her all day. We were all in a frenzy when morning rolled around and still hadn't heard a peep from Joey.**

**" I'm certain that she has an explanation Bess, don't you Joey?", consoles Jen in her best attempts to calm Bessie down. You're sure she has an explanation? Ha! This I would love to hear! What could it possibly be? What was Joey too busy fooling around with Pacey to give a damn about calling home to let her own sister know that she's safe and with him? If I were Bess, I wouldn't give two shits what Joey's excuse was. I would give her a piece of my mind either way. Hell if Bessie doesn't I sure and heck will. Joey bailed on movie night and for what, to screw around with Pacey? Some friend she turned out to be.**

**" Actually, no I don't. A lot is on my mind currently, I should have called Bess. By the time I got to Pacey's it was too late.", confesses Joey with a wearied huff. I knew it! Joey ditched me to go and see Pacey! Why oh why am I not surprised? She probably didn't want Bessie asking questions and figured if she told her that she was staying at my house it would be a perfect cover. It would have been if I hadn't bothered to call Bess last night to see if Joey was home. Once she learned that Joey wasn't with me, Bessie was livid to say the least.**

**Glancing up in disbelief, my gaze falls onto Joey," That is why you never came over? You were with Pacey?"**

**Kicking at the ground in irritation at her slip up, Joey runs a frustrated hand through her hair," Yeah, I was. But it isn't what you're thinking Dawson."**

**" Oh, it isn't? That is funny, because it sounds like you ditched me to spend the night with Pacey!", I shout back in response. What the hell does Joey take me for an idiot? She told me that she would be over for movie night with the others and never showed up. Now I know why at least. Joey was too busy reconciling with Pacey to give a damn. If she wants to be with him that is perfectly fine with me. Don't lie to my face about it though.**

**" That is not true Dawson!", argues Joey just as loudly as me. It's not? Then why the hell would you be with Pacey last night? Furthermore why does he have his arms around your waist? Explain that to me Joey! Either you two are back together or your simply fooling around on the side. Which is it? Either way you lied to me! I asked Joey if there was a chance of the two of us getting back together. She told me that there wasn't. she also went on to assure me that the last thing she wanted was to be the wedge between Pacey and my friendship anymore. Well guess what Joey that is exactly what you are! I can't stand the mere sight of Pacey currently, let alone of you!**

**" Wait, hold on. Are you back together?", interrogates Bessie before folding her arms across her chest. This is precisely what I would like to know. From where I am standing it sure as hell looks like they are. Why the heck else would Joey be holding onto Pacey's hand? If those two aren't an item again, I for one would love to know what is going on between the two of them. An explanation is in order and one of them had better hurry the hell up with it.**

**" What? No! The topic of us never even came up; I stayed with Pacey because he took me to the doctors this morning. Nothing else happened, that is all.", clarifies Joey with an agitated frown. Whoa, hold up. Pacey took her to the doctors? What the hell for? Is Joey sick? Why the heck couldn't she have just asked me to take her? She knows that I gladly would have. Doctors appointment or not, this still doesn't explain why Joey couldn't have at least called Bessie or let me know that she wasn't going to be able to make it over last night. Why lie about where you were if nothing is going on between Pacey and you? All it did was make Joey look guilty. I'm still not completely convinced that she is telling the whole truth. I know Joey, and I know when she's keeping something from me. Right now she is definitely not being one hundred percent honest. …..**


	10. Thanks for The update Bess

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #10**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Why did you go to the doctors Joey? I would have taken you. Is everything ok?", questions Dawson with a look of confusion. God I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to have this conversation tonight. Yet here I am stuck having it and not only with Bessie, but Dawson as well. Someone up above must truly hate me. I should have just stayed in the damn Jeep. Pacey would have come out eventually. We could have been on our way back to his place by now, but we're not.**

**" Oh my God, that test I found while cleaning your room yesterday wasn't a false positive. You're pregnant, aren't you Joey?", blurts out Bessie before I even have a chance to answer Dawson. With this declaration all eyes are suddenly on me. Great, thanks a lot Bess. What the hell am I supposed to do now? There is no use trying to lie my way out, Jen already knows and so does Bessie. The only one in this room who didn't was Dawson. So much for telling him on my own I guess.**

**" Bessie, what the hell! That is personal information!", I shriek as I give her an agitated scowl. Did she really have to announce it the way that she did? Right now Dawson is the last person that I wanted to know! Especially like this. I was going to wait a few days, then go talk with him and tell him everything that has been going on. Bessie just ruined things though with her loud mouth. Why the hell was she cleaning my room in the first place? It is my room! I knew that I should have just kept that damn pregnancy test on me. if I had none of this would be happening right now!**

**" ….Wow talk about awkward silence and tension.", observes Jen with a nervous chuckle. My eyes narrow as I shoot her a deathly look. Not helping one bit Lindley. She isn't wrong though, no one is saying a peep. Not even Dawson, the expression on his face is one of disbelief. I wish that he would say something already. I really wanted to be the one who told him. Dawson didn't deserve to find out like this. His silence isn't a good sign, why won't he just say something already?**

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**Placing a protective hand on the small of Joey's back, I regard Jen with an irritated frown," Yeah, thanks for the update Jen."**

**Shaking his head in misunderstanding, Dawson turns his attention solely towards Joey," Is it true Joey? Are you….pregnant?"**

**" I wasn't planning on telling anyone just yet but…well, yeah. I am Dawson.", discloses Joey in a quiet voice, her eyes never meet Dawson's. Not once have I ever seen Potter look so fragile and vulnerable. All I want to do is shelter her from all of this. Joey doesn't need to be dealing with any of this right now. What she does need is to relax and rest, the girl is beat. Joey hardly slept last night, how could she? She was too caught up wondering what the doctor was going to tell her this afternoon. Now Joey is being subjected to an interrogation by Dawson of all people? How is this any of his damn business in the first place!**

**" At least now I know why you told me we're better off as friends.", notes Dawson in an almost resentful tone. Excuse me? What the hell did he just say? If he were smart Dawson would be very careful about what he says and how he talks to Joey. I have half the mind to slug him Right Square in the jaw if he doesn't mind his tone. Joey doesn't need his crap right now; she has enough on her mind already. If Dawson has something that he wants to say then he had better say it to me and leave Joey out of this.**

**" This has nothing to do with my decision about us Dawson! I didn't even find out there was a possibility I could be until two days ago! My doctor's appointment only confirmed that I Am.", screams Joey in a fit of anger. Grasping hold of her hand, I give it a gentle squeeze. This seems to calm Joey a bit, I breathe a sigh when she leans into my touch. She shouldn't get so riled up like she is right now. The doctor said it isn't healthy for the baby. It is my job to keep Joey relaxed. The last thing that I need is sending Joey over the damn edge. If he knew what was good for him he would just turn and walk away.**

**" Save it, Joey. You and Pacey deserve each other, I'm out of here.", remarks Dawson in a bitter manner. It is all that I can do not to kick the crap out of him. Where the hell does he get off talking to Joey like that? It isn't as though she intended to get knocked up. Things like this just happen sometimes. Potter and I were always careful as can be, slip ups occur all the time though. Dawson has no right to be angry or upset with Joey. What is he hurt that she rejected him? Get over it! Like he ever stood a chance at getting back with Joey? Please, right now I have more of a shot at working things out with her than he does.**

_**(Bessie's pov)**_

**Watching Dawson as he takes off, Pacey curls up a fist at his side," Where does he get off talking to you like that Joey? If I weren't concerned about your wellbeing right now, I would give Dawson a piece of my mind."**

**Nodding her head in agreement, Jen touches a hand to Pacey's shoulder," You and I both Pacey, trust me."**

**" Could we just go Pacey? Please. The last thing I want to deal with now is this or Dawson.", proclaims Joey with a worn-out yawn. I watch as she lays her head on Pacey's shoulder. Um, no you cannot just leave! You still have a lot of explaining to do Joey! Start talking or so help me God I will ring your neck! You lied about where you were last night, I find a positive pregnancy test in your bed room and you show up with Pacey? Just what in the hell is going on here? Are the two of you back together or just talking things out? What is Joey going to do now that she knows for certain that she's carrying Pacey's child? Is she going to have things…taken care of? Will she have you baby and give it up for adoption? Are they planning to keep and raise it on their own? I want answers and I want them now!**

**" Whoa, hold on. We need to talk Joey.", I confide before giving her a look that says ' I'm your sister, don't argue with me'. I want to know what Joey's planning on doing. She is supposed to be attending Worthington in the fall. She can't exactly go to the college of her dreams if she's expecting though. I'm not upset with Joey, I'm really not. How could I be? It wasn't just two and a half years ago that I was in Joey's exact shoes. Who am I to judge her? She is a smart girl. I'm sure Joey and Pacey used contraceptives every time they were intimate with one another. Things happen though, now they have to deal with the consequences of their actions like rational adults.**

**" Can't it wait for another day? I'm stressed out enough as it is Bess." Pleads Joey with a groan in defeat, it isn't hard to see that she is telling the truth. Joey has bags under her eyes and they're puff like she had been crying earlier. I feel for her right now, I really do. Maybe I should take it easy on Joey, the poor thing has already been through enough. I sold her out to Pacey, the doctor informed her that she is indeed pregnant; Dawson all but flipped his lid now Joey has to figure out what her next move is. I can only imagine what is running through her head, she's seventeen and about to have a child. Not to mention Joey is about to graduate high school in a month. At least I was twenty-three when I got pregnant. Joey must be horrified at the mere thought of becoming a mother.**

**" I will take care of her, I promise Bessie. Doctor Fields said stress isn't good for Joey or the baby. I'm concerned for their wellbeing.", advises Pacey before placing his arms around Joey in a protective manner. He really does care about my sister still. I never once doubted that he didn't. Pacey might have ended things with Joey but I know it isn't what he truly wanted. He let his doubts about how Joey felt about him and her friendship with Dawson get the best of him. Pacey all but had himself convinced that Joey was going to wake up one day, realize she chose wrong last summer and break up with him to be with Dawson. He couldn't have been more wrong though. Joey chose Pacey because in her heart she knew he was the one she had wanted to be with. She loved him; it isn't difficult to see that she still does. If Joey felt nothing towards Pacey, she wouldn't stay at his place last night or let him go with her to the doctors. She needs him every bit as much as he needs her.**

**"…Fine, but this conversation isn't over Joey.", I reluctantly relent with a heavy sigh. To show Joey that I'm not upset with her only concerned, I pull her in for a hug. Glad that I did, Joey wraps her arms tightly around me and buries her face in my shoulder. She is scared, that much is easy to tell. I don't think Joey has ever hugged me this strongly…she is actually kind of crushing me. With a smile, I place a comforting peck on her cheek and Joey immediately returns the gesture. The three of us and talk things out in the morning, all that matters now is that my little sister Joey is safe. I'm not worried anymore; I know that she is in good hands with Pacey. ….**


	11. Thanks for The reminder Jen

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #11**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

**" Hey….Hey Joey, Pacey wait up.", I call as I take off after the two of them. I know all Joey wants to do right now is get back to Pacey's and go to sleep. But I have so many things that I want to ask her. She just found out that she's having a baby. I can only imagine all that is probably going through Joey's mind. Is she excited or mortified about this news? Is she planning on having the baby? ….Well, fine I already know the answer to this one. Joey would never go through with the other option.**

**" Yeah Jen?", mumbles Joey with a sleepy look in her eyes. Should I hold off on the questions and merely congratulate her? Does Joey even want to be praised? I somehow doubt that she is all that thrilled about being pregnant. Pacey sure seems to be though, he smiles every once in a while when Joey isn't looking. I'm happy for him. He is going to be an amazing father to this kid. This partly has to do with the fact that Pacey in still one himself at heart, not that this is a bad thing.**

**" Have you decided what you're going to do?", I ask cautiously. It is a rough question I know, but it is one that I have been wanting to ask since I found out Joey might have been pregnant to begin with. This is something she has to think about whether she wants to or not. She is probably frightened and has every right to be. Joey doesn't have to go through this alone. She has the love and support of her family, friends and especially Pacey. I'll help Joey out in just about any way that I can.**

**" It took some convincing but Joey wants to keep it now and so do I.", reveals Pacey unable to hide the beaming smirk on his face. He is glad at least. Joey doesn't look all too ecstatic but I'm positive that she will come along eventually. She is problem just overwhelmed by the thought of it all. If I were in her shoes I know that I would be. When Joey first came to me, she was so distraught and panicked. Looking at her now, it looks as though not much has changed.**

**Pulling Joey into an excited hug, I smile at the two of them," This is great! I'm so happy for you Joe."**

**Climbing in the passenger side of Pacey's Jeep, Joey tosses her things in the back," Oh, yeah. It is wonderful Jen."**

**" Hey, come on. We will be fine Potter, I have some money put aside, and after graduation we'll get an apartment. I can get a better job too if needed. I don't want you working in your condition Jo. I won't let you either.", promises Pacey before placing a kiss on Joey's hand. Aww, look at him! I'm so proud of Pacey. He has really stepped up and taken responsibility through all of this. Good for him. Not many guys put in his position would do the same. Pacey would never take off on Joey like that though. He is completely in love with the thought of having her child. One look in his eyes and it is easy to see this.**

**" What condition? Pacey, I'm four weeks pregnant not six months. No, Pace. The responsibility shouldn't just fall on you, I'll find work too outside of helping Bessie run the B&B.", maintains Joey with a frown and shake of her head. I'm not all that sure this would be a good idea. She shouldn't be doing any strenuous work in her condition. The right thing for Joey to be doing is taking it easy. It is what would be best for her and the baby after all. I could help Bess around the B&B if necessary. I have no problem lending a hand around here.**

**Leaning against the passenger side door, I voice my agreement with Pacey," Yeah but remember stress isn't good for the baby. Besides in three months you'll be blown up like a balloon Joey."**

**Glancing over at me with a scowl, Joey puts her seat belt on," Gee, thanks for the reminder Jen."**

**" Don't mention it, anytime Joey.", I joke with a playful nudge. This does not amuse Joey though as she continues to regard me with a deadly glare. Geez someone is cranky. Must be the hormones, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You would think Joey would at least crack a half smile. Fine, so she is seventeen and expecting a baby. Things could be worse, like she could not know who the father is. ….Well, fine that is a lie. Obviously, Pacey is. Joey has only been with him. To think their first time was only a few short months ago.**

**" Would you quit teasing her Lindley, you will still be beautiful as ever Joey.", comforts Pacey before placing a kiss atop Joey's forehead. Joey knows that I am only kidding her. She could blow up twice her size and Pacey would still think the same as her no matter what. He really does love her. Something tells me that even though they aren't together, he never stopped. I really hope that these two will find a way to work out their issues. They were so great together and I have never seen either of them as blissful as when they were together.**

**" No I won't…but thanks Pacey.", mutters Joey with a grateful smirk. Watching as she leans up to peck his cheek, I can't help but grin. Give it a week or so and those two will be back to their old inseparable and nauseating ways in no time. It is so clear that they still have feelings for one another. Look at the way they keep staring at one another. Pacey might have made a mistake but I'm sure in time Joey will be able to forgive him. She may be hurting still now but she hasn't stopped loving him, not even for a second. This much is evident by the way she's holding Pacey hand and the look of contentment on her face.**

**" Don't mention it Potter.", mumbles Pacey in gruff tone before nudging his stubbly cheek against Joey's softly. Oh God, not this again. These two aren't even officially back together again and they're already making me want to puke. Good for them. Maybe this pregnancy wasn't a mistake. Perhaps this will help bring them all the more closer. Joey certainly is lucky to have found a guy like Pacey. If I were her, I would never let him go. This guy is a keeper that much is for sure. I really hope that they will continue to try and sort things out. I'm rooting for these two crazy love birds, I really am. …..**


	12. Penny for Your thoughts

** _Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #12**_

_**(That evening; Pacey's pov)**_

**" Penny for your thoughts Jo?", I question laying down beside Joey. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I bury my face into the hollow of her neck. It feels amazing to be able to have Joey in my arms right now. I forgot how soft and silky to the touch she is. All I want to do is kiss Potter senseless. The only thing holding me back from doing so is that she might not want me to. If only I knew what she was thinking? Does Joey miss me as much as I do her? Does she still love me?**

**" Currently? I'm thinking that your finger tips are warm and tickling my stomach.", answers Joey trying to hold back a sleepy yawn. With a shrug of my shoulders, I only offer a sheepish smirk. I let my fingertips roaming the skin of Joey's stomach. Never did I think that she could be even more beautiful than she is tonight. Knowing Joey is carrying my child, only succeeded in making my love for her grow. Does she know that I would do just about anything for her?**

**"….I just wanted to feel the baby.", I confess before my lips meet Joey's neck. It is really difficult to keep my hands off of her. I never was able to control myself around her when we were together. What I wouldn't do to be with Joey and drive her as insane as she makes me. This isn't a possibility though sadly. We're not a couple anymore; I'm not even sure what the hell we are. Joey has allowed me to hold and kiss her, but that doesn't mean she's forgiven me. She'll only let me take things so far before turning away from me. It is killing me not to be able to have her.**

**" Sorry to disappoint you Pace, but you won't feel anything. I'm only four weeks, the little guy is only barely the size of a pea.", acknowledges Joey with a shake of her head and a chuckle. Little guy? Isn't it too early to know if we're having a boy or girl? Is Joey secretly hoping we will have a boy? I would have figured that she would want a baby girl. If she is hoping for a boy does that mean Joey is warming up to the idea of becoming a mother? This is great! When she first found out, she was horrified at the mere thought. Maybe now that she has had time to let things resonate Joey is finally realizing that this isn't the worst thing ever.**

**Pressing my lips to Joey's stomach gently, I lay my head on her chest and listen to her heart beat,"….Is that your way of saying you hope it is a boy?"**

**With a small shrug of her shoulders, Joey stares up at the ceiling," I don't know….maybe. God help me if he turns out to be a smart ass like you though Witter."**

**" Aww, thanks Potter.", I tease with a light hug. What would be so wrong if the little tike was a chip off the old shoulder? I'm a fairly handsome guy. I think if he turned out to be even the least bit like me, we would be lucky. Sure I can be a wise mouth, but I stand up for what I know is right and believe in too. This might have gotten me into more than a little trouble along the way but it was well worth it. Joey forgets that if it weren't for me, Caulfield would have gotten away with vandalizing her mural. Did I go about things the wrong way and nearly get suspended? Yes, but he was punished and expelled for his prank thanks to me.**

**" Not a compliment Witter.", taunts Joey with a laugh and roll of her eyes. Who is she trying to fool? My lovable goofball antics are part of the reason she feel for me. I guess there is a part of me that has always wanted Joey. Even when we were kids, I could have spent hours chasing her around the yard and never tire. The first time that I knew was certain that there was a chase I had feelings more than friendly for Potter was that time we had to do that snail project together. I had somehow gotten the idea that putting a carnivorous snail in with our two would somehow spice things up. Obviously at the time I hadn't known the snail was carnivorous. We came to check on them the next day only to find two of them dead. Joey flipped on me. We had to row out into the marsh and search for more snails. Joey was livid. To make things worse someone, not me, forgot to tie the boat down and it drifted down the creek. ….Fine, so it was me. By the time we found two snails and got back to my truck, we were both soaked to the bone. Potter and I had to change into blankets to keep from getting pneumonia. That is when I saw Joey for the first time. It might have only been a glimpse of her bare back but it was enough to catch my attention. From that day on I slowly felt my feelings develop more and more for Joey.**

**" …Are you upset Dawson reacted the way that he did and took off?", I pry after a minute or so of silence. I'm treading on thin ice I know, but I couldn't help myself. I need to know what is going through Joey's mind. She might have turned Dawson away when he asked her back, but that isn't to say that she doesn't still care about him. Does she only see him as a friend or could Joey still hold a place for him in her heart as something more?**

**" No, I know he will get over it eventually if my friendship means anything to him.", answers Joey without hesitation. Wow, I did not expect her to say this. Could she really only see Dawson as a friend and nothing else? What the hell was I so jealous of him for? Jesus, did I end things with Joey for nothing? Damn, I must have been some kind of an idiot. What the hell was I thinking? Joey and I should still be together but we're not and it is my entire fault. She was never going to leave me for Dawson. Why would she? Joey is head over heels for me! …Or at least she was before I went and ruined everything. What the hell am I supposed to do now?**

**Scratching at the back of my neck, after a minute or so of silence I quietly ask," What about us?"**

**Turning her back to me, Joey closes her eyes as a few stray tears fall," There is no us, Pace. You gave up on that. Remember?"**

**" No, I know. You have made that perfectly clear. …I just…well is there a chance we will ever be friends again at least Joey?", I whisper with my head lowered. If anything I would like that much for the two of us. My chances of Joey ever forgiving me are pretty much slim to none. But where does that leave our friendship? What about today? Was it only a fluke? Did Joey only allow me to comfort her because she needed someone who would understand? Did those kisses we shared earlier mean absolutely nothing to her? Part of me wants to think that they didn't, but I know better.**

**" No, I don't know if it is possible Pacey. You really broke my heart.", replies Joey in a tone quitter than mine. Her words cut me to the core. Does she mean that or is it just the hurt talking? I knew that I caused Joey pain and heart ache. Was it so great that she would actually end a lifelong friendship over it though? I can only hope that she didn't mean any of what she just said. I can't imagine not having Joey in my life. I…I love her. If she meant any of what she just said, I royally screwed things up and big time.**

**" I know that I did and it is something that I will always regret Joey.", I implore as I take her hand in mine. Taking a risk, I search Joey's tear filled eyes. In them I find hurt, betrayal, sadness and heart ache. Not knowing what else to do, I carefully kiss away her tears. Tensing when Joey touches a chest to my chest to stop me, I regard her with a wounded expression. She is hurting and there is nothing that I can do to ease her suffering. I'm the one who caused Joey to cry. I let her go and I regret it every single day.**

**" Not as much as I will, I really loved you Pacey J. Witter.", confesses Joey before swiping bitterly at her eyes. Loved.….she said loved and not love. Was it a mere slip up or did Joey mean it? Could I have messed up that badly? Did I force Joey to fall out of love with me? Why, why did I see Dawson as such a damn threat? For God sake, Joey chose me! What more did I need for her to do to convince me that I was the only one that she wanted? Why couldn't I have simply taken her word? If I weren't so damn insecure about how Joey felt or didn't feel about Dawson we would still be together! Our break up is my entire fault!**


	13. Too soo To say

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #13**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Loved? That is a little harsh don't you think? ….I still love you Joey.", adds Pacey in a gruff tone, his eyes never leaving mine. It was more than a little harsh. It would be even worse if it were true. I could never let Pacey know that those words were a lie. If I did he would want another chance with me. That is one thing I know that I am not ready to give him. Not now….I don't know if I ever will. Unable to bear the rejection held in Pacey's gaze anymore, I lower my gaze from his. He may be cause me pain and heartbreak, but what I just said to his cut deep. It is safe to say that we are probably even now. Pacey broke my heart and I just shattered his. This is something that had to be done though. If I took him back who is to say that he wouldn't just get scared and leave me again?**

**"….Do you Pacey? God, what did you expect? That you could stomp on my heart and I would still love you? It aches too much to feel that way about you.", I unburden without hesitation or pause. Pacey deserves to know how badly his words cut me that day. I cried for three days straight after he had ended things with me. The worst part is that I never even saw it coming. Far as I knew we were happy with each other. If Pacey felt otherwise he never once clued me into things.**

**" I never stopped Potter.", reveals Pacey much to my surprise. He never stopped? Why the hell should I believe him when he tells me this? Apparently he stopped long enough to see the need to break up with me! God, Pacey could play this victim here all he wants but I am not buying it. If Pacey loved me as much as he claims that he does, we would be together but we're not! Whose fault is that because it sure as hell isn't mine! In my eyes Pacey was all I had saw and wanted. Dawson didn't even register as a possibility with me. Yet for whatever reason he was still threatened by him and our friendship. It never mattered what I said, Pacey had Dawson permanently wedge between us. His damn doubts and insecurities regarding him are what tore us apart in the end.**

**" No you just let your uncertainties get in the way of our happiness Witter.", I mutter back with more than a hint of resentment in my voice. Fine, so maybe I'm being more than a tiny bit harsh. But I have every right to be. Pacey took something amazing and threw it away. Now he has the nerve to say he made a mistake? You're damn right you did! Things will probably never be the same between Pacey and I again. How am I supposed to forgive him and move on when can't even look him in the eyes without remember every anger-filled word he said to me that night.**

**Resting his chin on my shoulder, Pacey whispers into my ear," Ouch. Guess that I should have seen that one coming Jo."**

**Startled when Pacey wrap me in his arms, I shudder at his touch,"…I'm sorry Pace; I don't want to pick an argument. ….For what it is worth, I don't hate you."**

**" Well that is a start at least. It is fine Joey, I know you're hurting. Besides, I deserved it. …Do you think things will ever be the same between us?", asks Pacey in a hopeful manner. Taking a risk, I peek up at him. The plea in his eyes is enough to erase any leftover resentment. I can all but feel myself about to cave. I refuse to though. I'm not about to give in to Pacey this easily. I won't let myself. If I were to it would only invite him to walk all over my heart. I'm not saying that Pacey is the type of guy who would. But that is one risk I am not willing to take. I have been burned one too many times.**

**" I don't know Pace, it is too soon to say. …Do you think we could just go to sleep Witter?", I finally relent after a few minutes of anxiety filled silence on Pacey's behalf. This is as much as I can offer him as of now. Thankfully this seems to satisfy Pacey as I soon hear him let out a relieved breathe. I'm not sure what the future holds for the both of us. Together or not though, we're having a child whether I like it or not. Pacey has promised that he will be a part of our baby's life and help me take care of and provide for the little guy. I know that he isn't just talking out of his ass either. This afternoon when doctor Fields confirmed that I was indeed expecting, Pacey's eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.**

**Offering me a sad smile, Pacey places a light kiss on my collar bone," I understand Joey. Guess only time will tell. …Yeah, yeah. We could do that Potter, close your eyes. Go to sleep."**

**" Good night, Pacey.", I mumble in a sleepy voice. Holding back a yawn, I soon gasp when Pacey's lips meet mine in a light peck. Not wanting our lips to part, I touch my hand to the back of his neck and pull him all the more close. Giving a shy smirk at the dazed and bewildered look on Pacey's face when I finally pull away, I simply lay my head on his shoulder. I don't know what I was thinking or why I did that. Maybe a part of me merely wanted Pacey to know that what I said earlier wasn't completely true, that there just might be hope for us yet. Maybe I just needed his soft lips pressed against mine. Perhaps I miss him more than I want to let on. …Whatever the reasoning, I would only be fooling myself if I thought that things between Pacey and I were done forever. ….**


	14. Potter won't budge, unexpected Visitor

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #14**_

_**(1 ½ months later; Jen's pov)**_

**" Joey! There you are, come on. Graduation starts in an hour.", I call walking in the front door and handing Joey her cap and gown. If we are going to make it there on time we need to get a move on and now. The ceremony starts in a little over an hour. After today we will be high school graduates. I can't wait, I'm so excited. Jack and I will be attending Boston University in the fall. Until then we have and entire summer to do whatever we want.**

**" I'm not going Jen.", dead pans Joey not even making an attempt to stand from her seat on the couch. Frowning to myself, I arch an eye brow at both Pacey and Jack who only shrug their shoulders. What the hell does Joey mean that she isn't going? She has to go! Doesn't she have to give a speech? If I recall correctly, Joey made Valedictorian. That is kind of a big deal for her. Shouldn't she be proud of herself right now? I know Bessie and Bodie sure are. They wouldn't shut up once they heard the good news, hell it is all I have heard from them.**

**" What? Yes you are, Pacey…Jack tell Joey that she is going.", I order with a shake of my head. Taking hold of Joey's hand, I attempt to pull her up and fail. Damn she is really not budging. I will be damned if Joey is going to miss our graduation from high school. This only happens once. What the hell is her problem right now? I have half the mind to kick Joey off the couch. If I didn't think that it would injure the baby I would do just this. She is soooo lucky that she's pregnant!**

**" We both tried, she won't budge Jen.", notifies Pacey with a look of defeat in his eyes. You both tried? Apparently not hard enough or Joey would be up and dressed in her damn cap and gown currently. I'm not leaving this house without her. One way or another Joey is going to graduation and she is going to smile and like it! This girl has worked way too hard the last four years to simply go and skip out on our graduation. If I have to we will lift up that damn couch and load it in the back of Bessie's truck.**

**Folding her arms across her chest, Joey stubbornly stands her ground," And I am not going to either, I'm tired, have been throwing up all morning and I have gained eight pounds! Do not argue with me on this Lindley, my mind is made up. I'm not going and that is final."**

**Grabbing his cap and gown from me, Jack quietly jokes," She forgot to mention moody too."**

_**(Jack's pov)**_

**" I heard that McPhee, shut up!", barks Joey regarding me with a deathly glare. Oops, guess that I should have kept that comment to myself. Joey is not someone that I should be messing with; she is jacked up on hormones and likely to kill me. I can't help it though; the girl is too damn cute when she is angry. Pacey has warned me plenty of times to watch what I say around Joey. That girl is like a ticking time bomb. Hell, she nearly took Pacey's head off for trying to be nice and hold her hair back as she blew chunks in the toilet.**

**" Ahh! Did I mention she is violent as well?", I groan in agony when Joey's foot connects with my shin. Damn that hurt like hell. How could I have forgotten that Joey was a kicker? Shit that is going to leave a mark. That is it from now on I am going to keep my mouth shut. I don't need any more bruises from Joey. Sorry Jen but have fun trying to get Joey to change her mind, it is a hopeless cause. Pacey and I have been trying to do so for the last forty minutes to no avail.**

**" I told you not to poke the bear Jack.", teases Pacey with an amused laugh. Oh he thinks this is funny? Perhaps I should kick him and see just how funny he thinks that it is. Why am I trying to convince Joey that she has to come to graduation? She isn't having my child, she is having Pacey's. He should be the one doing the damn negotiating not me.**

**" You look beautiful Joey, I mean it. You should go to graduation.", I hear a familiar voice call from behind me. Turning around I am faced with none other than Dawson Leery himself standing in the Potter's front yard. Well, well this is definitely a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting to see him come by anytime soon. I was under the impression that Dawson wanted nothing to do with Joey or Pacey. Yet here he is, guess maybe he had a change of heart after all.**

**Turning around at the sound of Dawson's voice, Joey raises a confused eyebrow at him," Dawson? What are you doing here?"**

**Walking up the front steps of Joey's porch, Dawson nods his head toward Jen," Lindley threatened me with bodily harm. …And I wanted to see you. Joey, I'm sorry that I was a jerk. Ii should have just been happy and supportive; I know things have been rough for you."**

**" It is water under the bridge Dawson, really.", declares Joey with an understanding nod. Wow, I was not expecting her to say that. From what I heard Dawson did not take the news of Joey's pregnancy well. They haven't spoken a word to one another since and that was a month or so ago. What could Jen have said to cause him to change his mind? Whatever it was it sure as hell worked like a charm. Pacey isn't exactly thrilled to see Dawson right now. Can't say that I blame him, those two have a grudge with one another and Joey is once again right in the middle.**

**" See? Now was that so hard?", pipes in Jen with a smile before patting Dawson on his shoulder. Joey seems to be glad to see Dawson. It isn't exactly a secret at how upset she was with the way he had reacted to the news. All she wanted was to reconcile things once and for all between her and Dawson. I'm glad that they are finally able to do so. Maybe now we could all go to graduation and enjoy our last summer before we're all off to college.**

**" Well this is all worm and fuzzy, but if we don't leave soon we're going to miss our own graduation ceremony.", I mention before clearing my throat in attempt to catch everyone else's attention. Someone had better figure out how to get Joey up and into a car and quick. I love the girl but if I miss graduation because of her hell is going to break loose. Why doesn't Bessie play the pissed off sister card already? If she had we would have been at the damn high school taking photos by now.**

**" Joey, if you don't get in the car I will drag you by your ear. I have waited eighteen years to see you walk down the aisle and receive your diploma!", hollers Bessie from behind me. Jumping at the sound of her voice, I stumble a few feet back. Whoa, she must have read my mind. Way to go Bess! The expression on Joey's face right now sure is priceless. She doesn't even know what to say. If she were smart, she would heed Bessie's warning. I'm pretty sure she means business currently and isn't about to take shit. ….**


	15. Wouldnt want to be late

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #15**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" Way to make it all about you Bess.", I joke with a shake of my head. She makes a good point though. She has been waiting for this day just as long as Joey. Who wouldn't want to see their sister graduate high school? Potter is one stubborn girl when she wants to be. It isn't going to be easy to convince her to put on her cap and gown. I don't know what Joey is so insecure about. The looks absolutely breathe taking today. Joey always does. If she misses our graduation I know that she will regret it. This is a once in a life time experience. After today there are no more classes or gym class.**

**" Well I don't see you or Jack coming up with anything." , accuses Bessie with a frown and irritated sigh, I don't know what else to say. I have tried everything that I could think of to get Joey to change her mind. I am fresh out of ideas. A from putting side her over my shoulder and placing her in my Jeep, I'm stumped. I would do just that if I didn't think Joey would kick my ass in the process. The girl is violent. Sighing in defeat, I place my arms around Joey's waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. I wish there was something that I could say to make her change her mind.**

**" Joey, look at all you have worked for to get here. You got into Worthington, you're valedictorian…your mom would be so proud of you.", comments Dawson with an encouraging smile. Good luck man, this girl is impossible. Jack and I have been trying to get Joey to change her mind all morning. Joey is dead set on skipping the graduation ceremony. I'm truly at a loss. I can't force her do go if she doesn't want to. The last thing I want to do is cause an argument. Things between the two of us have been going well. We are far from sorting things out but we're on the right path at least.**

**" …You really think so?", asks Joey in a low voice. The look in her eyes is one of sorrow and grief. Guess Dawson must have hit a soft spot in Joey. She never was the same after her mother passed. That day was one of the first and only times that I had ever seen her cry. ….Well that and the night I had broken up with Joey. I'll never forget the tears in her eyes as she told me to go to hell. That memory is forever imprinted in my mind. Joey was completely shattered.**

**Placing Joey's cap atop her head, Dawson pulls her into a light hug," Of course, Jo. Why wouldn't she be? You have grown into a smart and beautiful young woman. So, what do you say? Will you go to graduation?"**

**Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey eventually nods her head," Yeah…I'll go. Besides, if I don't Bessie and Bodie will never let me hear the end of it."**

**" You are damn right we won't.", pipes in Bodie before folding his arms across his chest. They shouldn't either. If Joey skipped out on her own graduation, she would only come to regret it in the long run. She has nothing to be ashamed of. So what if Joey is pregnant? It isn't something that she exactly planned on and she's definitely not a slut. Let the rest of the town or graduating class whisper. I have no problem knocking out a few gossipers if needed. It would actually be my pleasure.**

**" Whoa, hold on. So when Jack and I spend an hour and half trying to convince you not to miss our graduation it goes in one ear and out the other. But Dawson is here all of five minutes and you're all ready to go?", I question with a look of confusion. How the hell does that work? Jack and I could have talked until we were blue in the face and Joey wouldn't have budged. But Dawson walks in here with his compliments and little speech about how Mrs. Potter would have been proud and suddenly Joey can't wait to leave? ….Why the hell didn't I think of that. Much as I despise Dawson, we kind of owe him one right now.**

**" Who cares? She is going, that is what matters.", complains Jack with a groan as he stands from his seat. He has a point though. Getting Joey to come to graduation was our goal and Dawson simply helped us achieve it. If he hadn't stopped by, we would still be here trying to persuade Joey otherwise. ….Well either that or I would have just placed her over my damn shoulder and carried her to the Jeep my damn self. Glad that it didn't come to that though, Joey is a kicker and my family jewels would have been open game.**

**" Great, can we go now?", exclaims Jen in a hurried manner as she glances down at her watch. Taking a glimpse down at my own, I jump from my seat. Holy crap, the ceremony starts in less than forty minutes. We had better get a move on and quick if we want to make it there in time. Far as I can tell we're all ready to go. We can all put our caps and gowns on once we get there. I have Joey's valedictorian speech in my pocket so we won't have to worry about forgetting that.**

**Racing back upstairs quickly, Joey runs into her bedroom," You guys go ahead; I'll be out in a second."**

**Following Joey upstairs cautiously, I stand in her doorway awkwardly," Joey, you're not going to throw up are you? Maybe you shouldn't go to graduation."**

**" No, I'm fine Pacey. I just need to find something.", mutters Joey in a distracted voice as she rummages through her dresser. What could she possibly be looking for? Did she forget that she gave me her speech to hold on to? I read it last night after Joey fell asleep and was rendered speechless. She couldn't have written a more amazing speech.**

**" My mother's bracelet…found it. Come on, Witter lets go. We wouldn't want to be late.", taunts Joey with a playful smile and a chuckle. Oh now she is going to rush me? Who made who wait all of two hours? It wasn't me that much is for sure. Joey is lucky that I love her. If anyone else had pulled this stunt I probably would have gotten agitated. What matters is that she is going thankfully. God does Joey look absolutely breathtaking right now. I must be the world's luckiest guy if I'm the father of her child.**

**" You really are the spitting image of her Jo.", I confess mostly to myself. Staring over at Joey, I only smirk at the sight of her. How could I have let this girl go? What the hell is wrong with me? I must have been some kind of a moron. If Potter ever took me back it sure would be a miracle. Touching a hand to Joey's cheek, I take a step toward her. Thankful when she doesn't back away, I bring my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling away soon after I'm shock when Joey refuses to let me. We stand frozen in time briefly as we explore one another's mouths. Dear God this woman knows how to drive me insane.**

**" Thanks Pace.", murmurs Joey shyly as she takes my hand in hers and leads me downstairs. Following her outside, I open the Jeeps passenger side door and wait for Joey to climb in. Closing it once more, I hop in the driver's side. It isn't long before we're at the school. One by one we hurriedly change into our gowns. We all gather for a few photos before the ceremony begins. Our names are called and we take turns going up to receive our diplomas. Not long after it is Joey's turn to give her speech to the senior class. Watching her up at the podium, I'm struck with a sense of awe. How can anyone be so stunning? **


	16. That reminds Me

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #16**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" How does it feel to be a graduate Jo?", inquires Pacey as he walks up behind me. Stealing a glance at his reflection in the mirror, I offer a tired smile. Studying myself carefully, I comb out my damp hair. How does it feel? To be honest, I don't know. It hasn't quite hit me just yet. This all seems a little unreal. No more high school, no more teachers or books, no more studying and extra credit assignments. All of that is a thing of the past now. I always figured when I graduated I would have Worthington to look forward to, now what do I have? Motherhood, not what I expected that's for sure.**

**" I will let you know when it sinks in Pace.", I tease with a tired smirk. I'm not even sure why I asked Pacey to stay the night. We're not an item anymore and my next doctor's appointment isn't for another few weeks. Yet I wanted him here for some reason and I have no idea why. Pacey was all set to leave but I couldn't let him. Guess maybe I needed him tonight more than I care to let on. He is the father of my child; I don't need any more reasoning than that.**

**" It is weird right? No more high school.", observes Pacey with a laugh. I share a chuckle of my own. He is right about that. The thought of not getting up in the morning and going to class definitely is an odd one. It will take some getting used to this is for certain. This last month or so has been a bit more than I can handle. Between discovering out that I'm pregnant and Pacey offering to be here for me through everything…guess I'm not sure what to think anymore.**

**"…I still can't believe I'm pregnant.", I disclose more as an afterthought. This seems to catch Pacey's attention and he looks up at me from his seat on the bed. Guess this confession took him by surprise. It is the truth though. Sometimes I take out the positive test to remind myself this isn't just a dream, it is my reality now. In a few short months I will be a mother, prepared or not. I don't know what I'm going to do once this baby is born. Pacey along with everyone else assures me that everything will be fine and that I shouldn't concern myself too much with worry.**

**Smiling when I climb in bed beside him, Pacey kisses my stomach lightly," This kid is going to have a great mother."**

**Laying back in Pacey's arms, I close my eyes with content," You aren't terrified at the thought of being a father?"**

**" Of course not Joey, I'm great with kids. I have been cleaning spit up and changing my nephews' diapers for years. Did I mention that Alexander loves me?", acknowledges Pacey with a grin and a kiss. Can't argue with him there, Alexander does love his uncle Pacey. He is great with him. Though I question his baby sitting methods, I don't handing Alexander a pot and spoon to bang on while I'm trying to study qualifies much. I have lost count of all the times Pacey has done exactly that and I have wanted to smack him upside the head.**

**" That reminds me, if you ever give our baby anything to bang on loudly I will murder you in your sleep Witter.", I warn with an agitated scowl. Pacey might find this to be an amusing way to keep Alexander occupied but it only serves to give me an unwanted head ache. If he thinks that I will tolerate this when our child, Witter is mistaken. …Wow that felt odd to think let alone say. Our child, Pacey is the father of my baby. I'm carrying his baby. Who would have thought? Four years ago if someone had told me I would wind up with Pacey let alone pregnant…I would have directed them to the nearest asylum. Now, the thought kind of makes me consider placing myself into one. I guess things could be worse though, Pacey is sticking by my side at least.**

**" Duly noted Potter.", insures Pacey with a nervous laugh. He must know that I'm serious. He knows when to agree with me. Lately I have been kind of moody and hormonal. Pacey is smart enough to know never to point out or tease me when I am. This pregnancy is taking its toll on me that much I'm positive of. The morning sickness is what kills me the most, sometimes just a smell is enough to set off my stomach. I have learned to stay near a bathroom at all costs though thankfully. For the most part Pacey has always been there to hold my hair back; he can be really sweet like that at times. It is reassuring how patient he has been with me; I know I have been a lot to handle.**

**" What am I supposed to do about Worthington?", I wonder aloud after a few minutes of silence. I'm supposed to start classes in the fall. Obviously this isn't going to happen. Can I really defer things though? What if I lose my scholarship? If this happens, what am I going to do? I worked so hard for it. To think that four years of busting my ass could have all been for nothing is enough to send me into a depression. All my goals and dreams are completely out the window. Am I bitter about this? …No. I'm just a little saddened is all? I don't regret my decision to keep this baby for a second though. I might not have planned to get pregnant, but it happened and I am dealing with this. I could never have gone through with the other option.**

**Glancing down at Joey, I raise a confused eye brow," What do you mean? You can't start college in September. By then you will be the size of a balloon Joey."**

**Regarding me with an agitated scowl, Joey slaps at my chest," Way to be sensitive Pacey. I meant my scholarship."**

**" Couldn't you just defer college for a year and use it then Jo? If Worthington wanted you this fall, who's to say they won't still want you in a year or two Joey. Besides, the dean loves you.", reminds Pacey with a gentle hug. I know that he is only trying to make me feel better. But I still can't help thinking that this was my only shot. It wasn't exactly me the dean was impressed with any way; it was Pacey with his jokes and stories. I'm sure the dean likes me, but enough to let me defer my scholarship? Somehow I think this is only wishful thinking.**

**" …You really think so Pacey? I'm not sure if they would let Me.", I confess with a shake of my head. It doesn't matter in the end I suppose. The likelihood of me actually going to school now is slim to none. What would I do with the baby while I'm away at Worthington? I couldn't just ask Pacey to take on full responsibility while I'm in college. It wouldn't be fair to him. Whatever happens will happen I suppose. Stressing out over nothing is healthy for me or this baby in the long run. Not to mention that it is slowly wearing me out. This isn't something I can afford these days, not when I'm already always tired to begin with. **


	17. I lied

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #17**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" Of course, they would be idiots not to. They are lucky to have you Joey. …I know that I was.", I add softly before lowering my eyes from Joey's. This brings on an awkward silence. Leave it to me to make things tense between Potter and me. It is the truth though, Worthington would be fortunate to have Joey. She is a bright and beautiful young lady. I don't know what she is concerned about. Even if Joey lost her scholarship, there are plenty of other Universities that would die to have her. She was only the top of our graduating class after all.**

**" I don't believe you, but thanks. …Pace.", gasps Joey when she realizes what I said finally. Risking a peek up at her, I'm unable to read Joey. I'm not sure if she is upset or flattered by my comment. The only thing I know for sure right now is that I meant every word of what I just told Joey. I'm not a moron; I know how amazing she is. The fact that she chose to be with me still has me baffled. I never in a million years thought that Joey was going to chase after me that fateful day last summer. Yet for some unexplainable reason she did. Doesn't she know that she could have done way better than the likes of me? I'm never going to amount to anything; still Joey had to have seen something promising in me.**

**Offering Joey a sad smile, I hide the hurt expression behind my eyes," I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about us Jo."**

**Resting her head on my shoulder, Joey places a kiss on my chest," No it isn't that Pacey. …You are just making it really difficult for me not to miss you."**

**" I'm right here, Potter. …For what it is worth, I miss you also Joey.", I whisper in a gruff voice. I'm uncertain what to think or even say. Joey just confessed to missing me. This is something I wasn't expecting her to do anytime soon. Did she mean it? If Jo did, was it meant in the way I'm hoping it was? Am I kidding myself? There is a look in Joey's eyes that I'm unable to decipher. It is one I have never seen before. Could there be a chance that she still has feelings for me? That I didn't ruin things between us permanently? Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I saw the tears in Joey's eyes after I said all that I had to say that night. I know the answer to that damn question without having to ask it.**

**" You know what I mean Witter. ….I lied to you.", I hear Joey add silently as an afterthought. Raising a perplexed eye brow, I glance down only to find her peeking up at me. She lied to me? About what, what is Joey talking about? For the life of me, I can't figure her out. Suppose before I go out of my mind trying to guess what Joey meant by this, I should probably let her explain.**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**Startled by the tears in my eyes, Pacey tentatively asks," You lied Jo?"**

**Concealing my face in Pacey's side, I quietly mumble," I did Pace."**

**" About?", is the only word uttered from Pacey's lips. About is precisely what I was afraid he would ask. I know what I lied about. I knew even as I spoke the words that they weren't true…that I hadn't meant them. Still I had to convince Pacey otherwise. This proved to be a challenge all of its own. Sure, he might have believed me after all was said and done. But this isn't to say that it didn't damn near kill me to do so. The pain and heartache left in Pacey's eyes, it is something I'll never forget. At the time, I thought it was necessary to push him away. If I hadn't, he never would have backed off and given up trying to fix all he had wrong. While I know Pacey meant well with all his efforts, I needed time to myself…to let the wounds he gave me on prom night have a chance to heal.**

**"…I still love you, I never stopped. The only reason I told you that I didn't was because it hurt too much to admit this…still does Pace.", I reveal unable to bring my eyes to meet Pacey's. I can feel his gaze on me. He is studying my every move. Should I have even said anything? Pacey is going to want answers. Am I ready to give them to him? I don't know if I am honestly. Pacey does deserve to know the truth though. He might have shattered my heart, but I own him an explanation for why I felt the need to lie the way I did.**

**" Why are you crying then?", are the only words uttered from Pacey's mouth. Touching a hand to my cheek, I swipe at my eyes. Should have seen the water works coming. What is wrong with me? I can all but feel myself falling for Pacey all over again. It isn't my fault though, since Pace found out I was pregnant he hasn't left my side. How am I supposed to resent him when he has been nothing but kind, caring and helpful? Most of all he has been patient with me. I don't know how he does it to tell the truth. These last few weeks I have been more than a handful. Pacey takes it all in good stride though. This in part is exactly what is making it so hard for me to despise him as I rightfully should.**

**" Because I don't want to love you anymore.", I answer in a stubborn tone as I wipe at my eyes once more in anger. This was a harsh thing to say, but I couldn't help it. Pacey has me so frustrated I can't even think straight. Why won't he just be a prick? It would make hating him a whole lot easier on me. A look of pain flashes in Pacey's eyes and I instantly begin to feel guilty. He didn't deserve such a cruel remark; I'm not even all that certain why I said an awful thing like that. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Why am I trying to hurt Pacey? He has been nothing but supportive and understanding. ….**


	18. Just promise, Please?

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Special thank you: Mallory, thanks for the follow and placing me your favorites list. Violet1429, you have faithfully read and left reviews in my inbox for more than a few of my stories, on nearly every chapter including this one. For this I am deeply appreciative and grateful. It is my hope that you will continue to read and enjoy the rest of this story and any that I'll write in the future. 1trueluv, I am glad you are liking this story and Lost love Found. This story has another two chapters left to it while Lost love Found is complete, I'm unsure how much you have read of that story. I do hope that you are enjoying it though. **_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #18**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" You really go straight for the jugular don't you Josephine?", I tease with a light nudge to Joey's side. The hurt in my voice is evident though I try my best to hide it. She sure knows how to wound a guy with words when she wants to. Did Joey actually mean what she just said? She doesn't want to love me anymore? That is kind of a cruel thing to say. Then again one could also argue that all of what I had uttered to Joey that night at prom was just as harsh and unforgiving if not more so. I was relentless that night. Something inside me snapped when I saw Joey dancing in Dawson's arms, she had a smile on her face. It was one of those rare ones that I hadn't seen on her face in a while; it killed me knowing Dawson was the one who provoked it and not me.**

**" After the way you treated me at prom, what do you expect Pacey! I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again.", disputes Joey in her defense. Is this how she really feels? She thinks since I already caused her so much pain once that I am just as likely to do so again? Guess that I'm not really in a position to dispute Joey's logic. I just wish there was a way that I could convince her otherwise. Sure I might have made more than a few mistakes in the past, but this isn't to say I haven't learned my lesson from them. I lost Joey, this knowledge haunts me. I am the only one who came between us this time, not Dawson or Andie…it was my doing alone.**

**" I don't know what you want me to say anymore Joe.", I explain before heaving a defeated sigh. Maybe there isn't anything more that I can say. Maybe what is done is done. Maybe this is as close as I will ever be to Joey again. Maybe she is through with me for good. Maybe all I will ever be to her now is the father of her child. ….Lowing my head in shame, I bite back the threat of unshed tears from falling. Man do I really know how to screw myself over without so much as trying.**

**Nuzzling up close toward me, Joey closes her eyes," I don't want you to say anything, just hold me Witter. …Promise me something though Pace?"**

**Placing kisses on Joey's forehead, I grin with content," I can do that, anything for you Potter."**

**" No matter what happens between us, if we end up together or not….always be there for the baby?", proposes Joey with a look of uncertainty glimmering in her eyes. Where else would I be? It is my child too after all. Joey didn't get pregnant alone, we are in this together. I want to be a part of this baby's life as much as she is. Does Potter honestly think that I would simply bail out on her if things got too rough? Well I won't. I may have abandoned Joey over my doubts about how she felt about me, but I'm not taking off on our baby. It is like I told Jo before, he or she isn't even born yet and I already love them. Nothing is ever going to change this.**

**" …Are you implying there is a chance we could end up together?", I pry with a hopeful glint in my eyes. Joey notices this and quickly averts her eyes from mine. Guess she hadn't realized her slip up. Was it just that, a slip of the tongue? Could there be more to it than this? Is there a chance I'm merely reading too much into things? God, I wish I knew what Joey was thinking.**

**Tracing the tips of her fingers across my chest, Joey peeks up at me with a look of hesitation," It is a possibility maybe…I don't know yet. Just promise, please Pace?"**

**Unable to resist anymore, I lean down to kiss Joey," I promise Jo."**

**" Good because he will need a father figure.", mumbles Joey with a sleepy yawn. Placing my arms securely around her, I rest my chin atop her head. This feels right. It is as though I'm where I'm supposed to be. Joey and I haven't been like this in a long time. Being able to have her so close to me is what I miss most about us. Could Joey miss this just as much? Seeing how she has yet to push me away tonight, perhaps there is a chance she could.**

**" Do you know something I don't Potter? You keep referring to our baby as a He.", I ponder with an arched eye brow. My full attention falls to Joey as I quietly await her response. This isn't the first time she has referenced our bundle of joy as a boy before. How could she know what we are having? Isn't it still a bit too early to tell? Is Joey hoping that we will have a baby boy? I always figured maybe she would want a girl. A boy would be kind of amazing though.**

**" We won't find that out for a while…guess I kind of want a boy.", reveals Joey before biting down on her bottom lip. I watch as she sheepishly avoids making eye contact with me. Well I'll be damned; could it be Joey is just as excited about our little one as I am? Wasn't it a few short weeks ago when she was mortified at the mere idea of being a mother? Maybe Joey is finally coming around. Maybe she is warming up to the notion of being called mommy. This sure is a pleasant surprise and a step in the right direction. I'm glad Joey is finally thrilled at the thought of becoming a mother, she should be.**

**" Yeah….yeah, a boy would be perfect Joey.", I agree before placing a soft peck on Joey's chin. This seems to catch her attention and she climbs into my arms. Pulling the blankets snuggly around the two of us, I hug her close. I could live with only being able to hold Joey for the time being. It is a heck of a lot better than nothing at all. Smiling at the sound of Potter's slowed breathing; I chuckle at the sight of her out cold in my arms. Poor thing must have been drained from all of today's events. Who could blame her? Joey was amazing up there at the podium as she gave her graduation speech. I have never seen her look so beautiful. This girl will never cease to astound me I suppose. …..**


	19. Pleasant Surprise I hate You both

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based before the shows high school graduation but post Joey and Pacey's break up at prom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Consequences and Actions:**_

_**Chapter #19**_

_**(A day later; Jen's pov)**_

**" Pacey, wake up. You told Jack that you would come for…well what do we have here?", I gasp with an amused snicker once I notice Joey curled up beside Pacey. Wow. I did not expect to see these two cozied up together anytime soon. Should I take this as a good sign? Are they an item once more? If so, why haven't they gone public with their decision to be one? Unless Joey and Pacey both agreed to quiet about…well whatever it is I seem to have stumbled in on.**

**" Jen?", I hear a half asleep Joey mutter from Pacey's side. I can't help but smirk at the mere sight of her. She is sprawled on Witter's bed with her face buried in his side; arm draped over his chest and currently looks as though she had been clinging to him for dear life. Pacey doesn't seem to mind one bit either; he has his arms wrapped tightly around Joey's waist. It almost looks as though he is afraid of letting her go. Huh, could things still be a bit rocky between these two?**

**" Ever heard of knocking Lindley?", grumbles Pacey with an agitated look. Frowning when Joey reluctantly removes herself from his arms, I notice the scowl on his features deepen. Huh, he is not pleased to see me currently. How was I supposed to know Joey would be spending the night with Pacey? Far as I knew she made it clear she wouldn't be forgiving let alone taking him back anytime soon. What could have happened to change Joey's mind? Did they have a heart to heart talk? Did Pacey beg and plead until she felt bad? …Oh my God, what if he proposed to her?! Ah, who am I kidding that last one won't happen anytime soon. Besides I would have noticed a ring on Joey's finger.**

**" I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was interrupting Pace. …What is this exactly?", I ponder after a minute or two of silence. Pacey's gaze immediately falls to Joey who in turn squirms under his scrutiny. Oops maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask. With the silent questioning reflected in Pacey's eye, I can tell that he is wondering the same thing now. It wasn't my intent to put Joey on the spot. I figured that they had already had this discussion by the way Pacey refused to fully let go of Potter when she sat up from his embrace. Judging by the sudden nervous and almost startled expression on Joey's face, I am to assume this isn't the case. My bad Jo, I offer silently with an apologetic smile in her direction. In turn she regards me with a deathly glare. …Yeah Joey wants to kill me.**

**Rubbing at her eyes sleepily, Joey curls up beside Pacey," I don't know. ….Why does it have to mean anything? We are never going to hear the end of this Witter."**

**Leaning against the door frame of Pacey's bedroom, I fold my arms across my chest," Well, are you two back together or not?"**

**" It has not even been discussed actually.", remarks Pacey with a defeated sigh. Not even once? What the hell? What is…_this_ then? Why is Joey here in Pacey's bed, lying in his arms and holding onto him before as if her life depended on it? Are they simply fooling around? No…no Joey isn't that kind of girl, she would never agree to something like that. She something of happened that caused her to seek comfort in Pacey? Should I be concerned or ecstatic? Someone had better clue me in and quick dammit.**

**" What is there to discuss? I am having Pacey's baby, I'm allowed to cozy up with him if I want to.", defends Joey with a look that clearly says 'do not mess with me'. Whoa, whoa calm down mama bear! I am not about to argue with her logic. Joey looks like she is about to bite my damn head off. Maybe in the future I should keep my questions and observations concerning her to myself…at least until she's not hopped up on pregnancy hormones. Joey has been like a ticking time bomb lately and I do not want to be around when she goes off.**

**Throwing my hands up in surrender, I take a cautious step backwards," Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Joey, I know better than to argue with a pregnant lady."**

**Sitting up in his seat in bed, Pacey scratches at the back of his neck," Seriously, Jen. I warned you not to poke the bear."**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" I hate you both, out. Now.", I bark out in frustration. 'Don't poke the bear', is Pacey trying to get his ass handed to him on a plate? They are both lucky I'm still worn-out or I would murder them. What the heck is it to Jen or anyone else what is going on between Pacey and I? I don't see how anything that may or may not happen between the two of us is anyone else's concern. I'm carrying his baby, if I want to fall asleep beside Pacey once in a while that I am going to. I don't need Jen or anyone else's permission or approval either.**

**" Jo…Joe…Joey, this is my room!", protests Pacey when I shove him out of bed and he falls to the floor with a loud thump. Grabbing the blankets from him, I throw them over my head and sprawl out under them. If those two were smart, they would take a hint and leave quickly without as much as another word. I'm going back to bed and they are leaving. If Pacey argues with me about this he is a dead man. Doug won't be able to find his body and neither will the rest of Capeside's finest.**

**" And you are going to breakfast with Jen and Jack, leave.", I warn in a growl from my spot under the blankets. While breakfast does sound tempting, the last thing I want is to be grilled by Jen and Jack. Besides, I was up most of last night anyway. I couldn't fall asleep. Believe it or not I was thinking of what my little guy is going to look like when he is finally born. Sure this might still be months away, but there is no harm in wondering if he will have Pacey's eyes or mine. …There I go referring to the little tike as a boy again. I can't help it; a little boy would be great. Then at least Alexander would have a cousin to toss around a football with in a few years. It isn't that I don't want a girl; I'm just not sure I could handle a little me running around. Apparently I am very stubborn and argument prone according to Bessie and…well everyone else. I have a feeling that I had a daughter we would only bump heads as she got older.**

**" Someone sure is pleasant today. We're going, jeez. Grumpy.", calls out Jen over her shoulder before walking off. Listening quietly to the sounds of Pacey getting dressed, I close my eyes with a sigh. Startled when I feel someone kiss my stomach through the covers, I can't help smiling softly. I wait until I hear the door close gently to peek my head out from my homemade cocoon. I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone caught me with Pacey. Did it have to be Jen though? Why not Dougie? At least he wouldn't have interrogated us. By now he is probably used to finding me here. Lately I have been crashing in Pacey's bed alone and making him rides the couch or nuzzled up with him beside me. The only others that know are Doug, Bess and Bodie. They don't seem to mind that much though or ask questions. Guess they understand that even though we aren't together sometimes I just need Pacey by my side. Why does it have to mean anything more than that? ….**


End file.
